Hybrids and Humans
by PeppermintWolfs
Summary: AU fic in which Gold is a dog-human hybrid, and Silver is a rich man's son. Silver becomes Gold's new owner, and, slowly, Gold decides that life with Silver might not be so bad... Preciousmetalshipping. Story is way better than this retarded summary, I promise. O O
1. Chapter 1

**Gold: And just what do you think you are doing? What about the other story? =_=**

**Pepper: ...I'm...working on it. o_o**

**Silver: Yeah, right. **

**Pepper: *facedesk* Shuddup, guys. I'm trying to intoduce a new story. Okay, so here is another Preciousmetalshipping for you! :D Preciousmetalshipping is my OTP. No matter what new pairings I find, it's always at the top. So I keep getting ideas, and I don't know why! D:**

**Gold: Because I'm sexy. X3**

**Pepper: ...Not really. Sorry. It's more because you're cute...But...Anyway. I don't own Pokemon. I just wish I did. ^w^' Read my story, and review it, I guess. Or comment, whichever is being used now. Fanfiction needs to stop changing all at one time! D: Enjoy. :)**

* * *

I ran. What else was I to do? The people in the white coats with the nets, and ropes, and the weird sleep-darts were right on my tail. I angled my flopped, jet black ears towards them. They were shouting something. "Come back here!" it sounded like. Ha, not a chance. I couldn't let my best friend down. Red was taken by them less than a month ago. I promised I'd rescue him. How could I do that if they had me, too?

I had to get back to that alley next to the bakery. It had smelled so good there; I should have known staying there would have been a bad idea. The people in white coats had lured me out using a fellow dog-hybrid. Then, they cut off my way back into the alley. I wasn't going be able to evade them for much longer unless I could get back there and retrieve my skateboard.

Perhaps I should explain? Right; this story will become very confusing if I don't. In my world – most likely not yours – there are creatures that are a mix of human and animal. They are called hybrids. I am one of them. In most regions of the land I live in it is very legal own a hybrid as a pet, and they have special humans who go out and collect stray, or wild hybrids. Thereafter, the humans will take the wild ones to special facilities to be broken in to the life of a pet. Unless they are considered particularly dangerous, a stray is usually just given to a trainer and taught how very kind and gentle humans really are. Then, once deemed "civil," they are sold off to the highest bid depending on their breed, color, and personalities.

I guess it was fortunate for me that I'm a mutt breed. I like to identify myself as a Labsky. Officially - according to humans, that is – I'm a lab-husky mix. Labsky sounds better, though, don't you agree? My name's Gold, by the way. Sorry, I'm getting off topic. See, because I'm a mutt breed, I'm not very valuable. The chances of me belonging to some rich prat were really low. I'd be kept out on the market for a few years, maybe tossed around to different towns, but the way I saw it, being locked in a cage for a couple years and then regaining semi-freedom later was way better than having to follow the orders of some snob.

It was only by a stroke of terrible luck that a rich boy liked the color black and found the fact that my ears could indeed stand straight up when I wanted them to so very fascinating. Anyway, shall we continue the story of my life? It's a very interesting story; I promise you that much.

I risked a glance behind me, flinching a little as my goggles slid from my forehead to rest at my neck rather unexpectedly. My hat seemed secure, though, so I was at least thankful for that. It was from Red, after all. The black-lab/shepherd hybrid had given it to me for my tenth birthday. But, once again, that's a little off topic. The humans in white coats were gaining ground, but, after leading them on a roundabout route, the alley was finally back in sight. I just had to get to my skateboard, and I'd be home free.

I pushed myself faster. With practiced ease, I weaved through the trash cans at the alley's mouth. Once I'd passed through, a welled placed kick on my part sent all of them toppling to the ground. They formed a temporary obstacle for the humans. I grabbed my skateboard and raced for the fence at the back of the alley. In one leap, I was halfway up it, and just as I was about to scuttle up and over the top, something cold and sharp bit into my neck. I brought a hand the spot and found one of their sleep-darts there. What had Red called them? Tranquilizers? Yeah, that's right.

I tumbled back down, my skateboard slipping from my grip and sliding away, between two trashcans that looked as though they hadn't been used in years. I tried to get up and make a wild grab for it, but my body felt too heavy. I collapsed, struggling to keep my eyes open as the humans approached. I let out a weak growl of warning; it was no surprise to me when they ignored it. Slowly, everything went black.

* * *

It's my turn to butt in. It's not just his life. It's mine, too. As some crazy old, superstitious, full-of-crap psychic lady might say: Our destinies are intertwined. See what I'm saying? Full of crap. But, whatever; I guess it's kind of true. I'm not a hybrid, though. I'm just a rich man's son. Actually, my father is Giovanni. He runs a world-famous company called Rocket Inc. They make all kinds of things – house appliances, tools, small machinery, and tiny part of the company is invested in hybrid research.

Anyway, the only reason I got tangled up this story was because my dad decided I was lonely and needed a "friend." So, on one of his rare days off, he took me to local pet store, suggesting I should get a dog or something along those lines. Honestly, I would have preferred a cat. They take care of themselves and are independent; like me. But, since mom left, he'd been making an effort to be around more often, so I figured I could appease him just this once.

I ignored all the small rodents and birds, and, regrettably, the cats as I travelled towards the back of the store. Here I found the dogs, and surprisingly enough hybrids. Though, after closer inspection, I noticed all of them were mutt breeds, and, therefore, less valuable. My dad was waiting for me near the front of the store. He trusted that I could handle myself. That's probably the only reason I bothered to go behind the door marked "Employees Only." when my ears caught the sound of a sharp yelp and a growl.

What greeted my eyes had me disgusted. Along every wall, leaving only space for the door, were cages in varying sizes. In these cages sat exotic animals such as tigers, wolves, other wild animals, and hybrids. I even spotted a raccoon. All of them had expressions ranging from terror to pure hatred. But it was the sight in the middle of the room that made me sick to my stomach.

In the center, there was a ring; like in a circus. In that ring, a tall, red-haired woman dressed in all-white clothing was yanking a hybrid on a chain towards her. The hybrid was keeping its distance though, and that was annoying her. I watched as her other hand came up, as if to strike, bringing with it a whip. She grinned cruelly as she prepared to bring it down on the already worn and bloody creature.

"Stop it!" I blinked in surprise. Did I say that? She paused, looking my direction. I must have.

"You're not supposed to be in here, kid." She said. She dropped the chain that had bound the hybrid to her as she began to stalk towards me. The hybrid immediately put as much distance as he could between itself and her. It backed against the cages, startling two sleeping snow leopards and a fox-hybrid. However, my eyes were torn from its tortured form as the woman loomed threateningly over me.

* * *

**Gold: Why do you do this to me! Every time! I am not helpless! D: And why am I a dog? That's so weird...**

**Silver: ...You're not a dog. You're a "hybrid." o.O**

**Pepper: Shuddup, guys. I'm already self-conscious enough about it as it is. I've already written the second chapter, and if I get positive feedback, I'll post it and start on the third.**

**Gold: Of course you're going to get positive feedback. _I'm _in your story.**

**Silver: Don't forget to review/comment or Pepper will cry. Even if it's flames, I don't think she really cares, as long as you say something. -_-**

**Peppper: I will not. But if you do leave a review, I'll probably dance around my room in pure joy. o.O Why did I just tell you guys that? *facedesk***


	2. Chapter 2

**Pepper: Despite my misgivings, I decided to update this after all. I'm warning you people, I have maybe half the plot down, but I really have no idea where this is going. o_o**

**Gold: I still think it's weird. :/**

**Silver: We heard you the first four hundred times. =_= **

**Pepper: ...Yeah, anyway. I hope you guys like this new chapter. I think I made Giovanni out of character...Oh well. Enjoy; if you can. ^w^**

* * *

"Didn't you hear me? I said you can't be in here. Get out!" She pointed to the door with the hand she held the whip in. I gave her my very best indifferent stare.

"I want it." The hell did I just say? Had I just told her that I wanted the hybrid that she was practically beating to death? Why would I do that? Apparently, she didn't get it either because she looked at me like I'd grown a second head.

"Excuse me? Him?" She gestured to the hybrid currently staring at us both through wide, golden colored eyes. So it was a guy? Okay, then…

"Yes, him." I repeated. She sneered at me.

"You can't have him. He's in-training, and not for sale." She said triumphantly. What an odd woman. Why did she think she'd just achieved a kind of victory over me? I let out a bored sigh.

"Let me go get my father. I think after meeting him, you'll change your mind." I replied. Without sparing her another glance, I turned on my heel and left the room. As soon as the door shut behind me, I sped up. My father gave me a confused glance as I approached.

"I found one I liked." I stated simply. He would be the final word on whether or not I could have the pet I chose. It was his money. He followed me to the back and through the door without question. The lady looked up from trying to drag the hybrid back into the ring to give us another sneer, but her face paled as she realized just who my father was. Sparks of spiteful triumph exploded within me, but I kept my face blank.

"What can I do for you?" The lady asked tentatively. My cleared his throat in a business-like manner before he rested a hand on my shoulder.

"My son here is looking for a pet to keep him company. He claims he's found one." Giovanni stated in a gravely tone. Every time he spoke, it sounded like he was giving a death warrant to someone. I shrugged his hand off.

"I'd like that one." I said simply. The hybrid looked up at me blankly. Another thought occurred to me as I examined him, and I voiced it, "I like his ears." Immediately I felt ridiculous and wanted to take it back, but I refused to let my mask slip.

"How much for it?" My father asked. The woman paled further, if that was possible.

"S-sir, I'm afraid this one is rather untame. I d-don't believe i-i-it would be safe to sell him, just yet." She stumbled over her words. Giovanni let out a breath.

"Any training of yours would make any animal unfriendly. I can have a professional trainer hired if he causes problems." He said in reply. This was taking too long, and I was ready to leave. The woman attempted to refuse him again, but he started rattling off prices he was willing to pay that I didn't hear. The hybrid was starting to look less dazed and more irritated. He was giving the floor by his feet a dirty look, as if the floor was the sole reason for his position. Finally the woman agreed on a price, albeit reluctantly.

"Have him cleaned up so we can be on our way." My father ordered. He then left the room and headed for the front of the store again. I tossed the lady a smirk as I followed. She gave me a murderous look in return before the door slammed shut behind me and I went to join my father and wait.

The woman returned a few minutes later with the hybrid. He was dressed in a simple black shirt and black capris; both worn out. He was wearing goggles over a black hat that sat backwards over his hair with a gold stripe going from the front to the back. He gave me a seriously peeved look, his ears falling back as if ask what hell I was staring at. Around his neck sat a bright red collar, and attached to it was and equally red leash which the woman held out to me disdainfully. I took it hesitantly; the thing was going to go the second we got home.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, sir." She said with a bow to my father. She gave me one last sneer before stalking off to yell at one of her employees. My father didn't answer and simply left, heading to the car. Before getting in, he instructed our butler, the only person he trusted to drive him anywhere, to make sure someone retrieved the necessary items for caring for the dog-hybrid. I just tugged him into the back of the ridiculously long limousine and stared out the window.

From the corner of my eye, I saw him start fiddling with the leash, but he couldn't see what he was doing, and those things were made to be complicated unless you could see what you were doing. I didn't stop him, but I made no move to help him out either. We passed by a bakery, and I nearly jumped out of my skin when he leapt over to my window and acted like there was something very important he needed to see. I humored him until it was out of sight, and then pushed him back. He was in my space. He gave me a surprised look and flinched away, to the other side of the car.

"What?" I demanded, feeling self-conscious. Not that anyone would be able to tell. I made sure that to him, I just looked annoyed. He blinked a few times like he wasn't sure why he moved so suddenly either.

"Nothing." He finally replied. I sighed and looked out the window again. He probably just doesn't like people touching him, I concluded.

"What's your name?" I asked without looking at him. At first no answer was forthcoming.

"Gold." He answered softly.

"Mine's Silver." I gave him a sparing glance before looking out the window again. He'd started playing with the leash again.

* * *

**Gold: Leash? Why? D:**

**Pepper: I don't know, okay! I must have an evil twin somewhere that secretly wants to write smut, or something because even I thought that was weird. o_o **

**Silver: Does this mean I get to tell him what to do? :I**

**Pepper: Well...Yeah, I guess so...o.O**

**Silver: Ha! You have to do all my chores for the rest of your life! =w=**

**Gold: Not in real life! D: He can't do that in real life, can he! **

**Pepper: I don't care what you guys do outside the story. .-. I'm gonna go take a nap...Review, my lovely readers, please? ^w^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pepper: Hai, guys! :D I have returned with cookies and yaoi for all! :D But, I've also come with some terrible news...My summer assignment finally arrived, and my updating will be slower until it is complete! D:**

**Gold: So? Are we supposed to care? o.O**

**Pepper: ...I guess not. This story isn't very popular anyway... :/ But, I gave you a new chapter anyway. Because I'm slowly coming to actually like this story. o3o**

**Silver: I like it because I get to boss him around. :3**

**Gold: No you don't! XP**

**Silver: Sit. =3=**

**Pepper: Stop that, you guys. Can't you behave while I'm introducing a chapter? D: I don't own Pokemon, by the way. It would be filled with rainbows and yaoi if I did. T^T Enjoy the chapter, my wonderful readers. :3**

* * *

I'd like to say I didn't gawk when we reached my new "master's" home, but come on; that place was huge! I'd never seen anything like it. Then again, I'd always stayed near the city square where there were crowds and alleys to duck and hide in, so I'd never had occasion to. Of course, the second I noticed _him _looking, I snapped my mouth closed and tried to look surly. I'd failed to get the leash off on the way there, so I definitely wasn't going to be able make a break for it. So, I allowed him to lead me inside. I was in control.

He exchanged a few words with the man he'd said was his father before dragging me up a ridiculous number of stairs and down a ridiculously long hallway to a ridiculously huge bedroom. Honestly, why does everything have to be so big and extremely fascinating there? I was never going to make it out without getting lost and having to jump out a window, or something drastic like that. His voice snapped me from my thoughts.

"This is my room. And, I guess, yours too, now." He said the last part like it was some terrible thing. _Fine, I don't like you either. _I thought. He stepped up to me and reached forward. Instinctively I stepped back, giving him a warning stare. He looked at me like I was stupid.

"So, I'm going to assume you _like _walking around with a leash attached to your neck." He snapped. I blinked at him. Now I felt stupid. He stepped forward again, and this time I let him stay close long enough to remove the leash and collar before stepping away again. He tossed the grotesque proofs of ownership to the side.

"Where do I sleep?" I asked. He looked surprised that I'd said anything at all.

"There." He pointed at a dog basket that sat next to a door that probably led to a closet.

"Ha ha, that's hilarious." I muttered. I hadn't meant for him to hear, but he caught just enough of it.

"Well, _originally_, I was going to get a regular dog, so that's all I got for now." He sneered. I rolled my eyes.

"Then why'd you get me instead?" I asked, genuinely curious, but I didn't want him to know. I pretended it was rhetorical.

"I felt sorry for you." He said with a shrug. His blank expression suddenly became a teasing smirk, "You looked so small and helpless." He added. I suppressed a growl and settled for glaring. His smile dropped the second his little joke was done, and he pulled a book from his bedside table. I gave the basket a heated glare and hopped onto the bed.

"What book is that?" I asked. He gave me this unreadable look, and then showed me the cover. On it was the head and neck of some kind of blue monster, and the word "Eragon" near the bottom in gold lettering. He continued to read as if I wasn't there. I looked around the room until I spotted a window. Absently I noticed that it was late afternoon. I allowed my eyes to travel further around the room.

The color scheme matched Silver perfectly. It was all blacks and reds. The tables, dresser, and bedframe were all made up of the same dark, almost blackish-red type of wood. The walls and ceiling had been painted red, but not painfully bright red. The floor was a grayish-red color. The bedspread and window curtains were the same pitch black color as the doors. On each table on either side of his bed was a lamp that cast bright white light all over the room, so it wasn't dull.

My eyes fell on Silver again; he seemed completely absorbed in what he was reading. I, on the other hand, was getting bored.

"Why is your hair so red? Do you use dyes?" I asked. I hadn't even seen that coming. He gave me another one of those looks.

"No. It's natural. I don't know why." He replied somewhat sharply. I flopped to the side with a huff of breath, then rolled over onto my back. He looked at me again over the top of his book for a split second.

"Why's it so long? It makes you look like a girl." _Okay brain, would you like to take control of my mouth again? It's saying stupid things, and I need your help to make it stop._ I thought irritably. Silver snapped his book shut and closed his eyes as he let it drop in front of him.

"What do you want?" He asked, looking at me again with piercing gray eyes.

"Huh?" I replied; quite intelligently, if I do say so myself. He narrowed his eyes.

"You are doing everything you can possibly think of to get my attention, and now you have it. So, what?" He elaborated. I gave him a funny look and sat up.

"Why would I want your attention?" I inquired. He made a face that made me think he believed I was an idiot, which at the time, he probably did.

"That's what _I _wanna know." He snapped. I rolled my eyes and flopped backwards, almost kicking him in the face. He gave me another irritated look and picked up his book again. It was quiet for a while. I was lost in another world, staring at the ceiling, but not really seeing it. Then, his door clicked open. Instantly, I sat up to face the intruder, my ears and tail straight up. It was just a maid, though, so I relaxed and flopped back again.

"Young master, dinner is ready. Your father will be eating in his study; would you like me to bring yours up here?" She asked sweetly. Silver set his book down and stood up.

"No. We'll be eating in the dining room." He said formally. She bowed and backed out of the room. I sat up again, watching curiously as Silver crossed the room and headed for the door. He paused and looked back apathetically.

"Are you coming?" He said it as though it were a statement and not a question. I nodded and leapt after him, my cursed tail involuntarily starting to wave around excitedly. We followed the maid back down to the first floor and through the main room to a set of large majestic double doors. She bowed as she opened them for us to pass through, standing up straight to lead us to our seats. The room itself was huge. A beautiful chandelier hung from the ceiling, illuminating the whole thing. In the center was an incredibly long table with chairs on both sides, and then one chair at each end. Silver was seated in the chair farthest from the door, and I was on his right side. The maid gave another bow before disappearing behind a door near Silver's chair.

"Where's she going?" I asked the stoic redhead. He was leaning on the table, his chin resting in his hand. He looked at me through the corner of his eye.

"To get our food." He answered simply.

"Why can't we just get it ourselves?" I inquired. That's what I did before I came here. Usually it was stolen, but I still got it myself. Silver just shrugged. The maid came again a few moments after that and brought with her two platters with a red soup that smelled like vegetables and rolls with each. She set one in front of Silver and one in front of me.

"Will that be all, young master?" She asked softly. Silver threw her a nervous look and nodded. She bowed again and departed. I immediately dug into the best tasting soup I've ever had in my life. I could taste tomatoes, carrots, some kind of green that I could never remember the name of and beef. There were other vegetables mixed in it, too but I couldn't identify them. Silver ate more calmly, and kept dunking his rolls in the soup before eating them.

I couldn't get over the fact that something so simple could taste so good. I'd had soup before; don't get me wrong, but that stuff was just amazing. For me, who lived in multiple alleys and stole half the food I ate, it was gourmet, okay? I was semi-aware that my tail was swinging back and forth at practically ninety miles an hour and my ears were standing straight up again. I'd finished the soup, and started in on the rolls. They tasted too sweet to be bread in my opinion, but I wasn't going to complain when they tasted as good as they did.

"Do you always eat like that?" Silver asked suddenly. I swallowed the rather large bite of bread I had before answering.

"I dunno. I'm always too busy eating to notice _how _I'm eating." I said, stuffing the last half of my last roll in my mouth. Silver had finished his rolls, and looked halfway done with his soup.

"You're ears look too big for your head when they do that." Silver pointed out, changing the subject. I paused. _Wha…?_

"Do what?" I asked, giving him a blank stare. They flopped over again, falling into a relaxed position.

"…When they stand straight up." Silver replied, returning to his soup. Once again it was silent.

"Do you have anything to do here other than reading?" I asked. Silver ate his last few spoonful's of soup before replying.

"We have video games in the main room." I decided that my stay here until I figured out the layout and could get around without Silver's help wouldn't be so bad if they had video games.

"What kind of games?" I asked as he got up and headed for the door. Eagerly, I followed after him.

"Uh…Fighting games, war games…stuff like that. I think." Silver replied.

"Do you have a game called Street Fighter?" Silver gave me a wry grin as he lead the way to the TV room and showed off his entire collection of games for at least six different video game systems. I'd had no idea that there was more than one version of Street Fighter… The rest of that night was spent on Silver teaching me how to play multiple games and myself deciding which were my favorites.

* * *

**Gold: ...So he's not a douche all the time? *just finished the chapter***

**Silver: I'm never a douche. XI *finished it forever ago***

**Gold: ...Right...**

**Pepper: Review, please. Even if you hate it, tell me so. I'll probably still get up and dance because then I'd know _someone _was reading it. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pepper: Lol, I like this chappie. ^w^**

**Gold: ...Why...? **

**Pepper: You have to read it to find out. :D *laughs evilly and starts choking***

**Gold: Should we help her...? o_o**

**Silver: ...Nah...She's okay. I think.**

**Gold: Right. She doesn't own Pokemon, by the way. o_o I think she'll want you guys to enjoy this chap- Oh my God, what's happening! Quick call 911! Holy Jesus, I can't remember the number to call an ambulance! SILVER WHAT DO WE DO! D8**

**Silver: Quit yelling! -_- Readers, Pepper wants you to enjoy the chapter. She'll be okay...Maybe...GOLD, I SWEAR, IF YOU DON'T QUIT YELLING IN MY EAR, I WILL KICK YOU IN YOUR FACE. XI**

**Gold: SILVER, SHE'S DYING! CALL AN AMBULANCE! I'M ABOUT TO LOSE MY SOURCE OF CHOCOLATE STRAWBERRIES AND BROWNIES! D8**

* * *

We played video games until Silver's father sent someone to insist on us getting our rest. I wasn't tired at all, but Silver looked like he could use a nap. I wondered how early he'd gotten up that morning. Either way, he led the way up the stairs and back to his room. He closed the door behind us and started digging through his dresser for pajamas.

Meanwhile, I pulled the thick and also uselessly huge blanket in the bottom of the basket out and spread it out on the floor. Hesitantly, I dropped my hat and goggles in the basket for safekeeping. I folded the blanket four times, and there was still plenty of space for me to stretch out on it. It was like a thin mattress. When I looked up at Silver again, he was changed and setting up his own bed for the night.

He crossed the room quickly and turned out the lights before making his way back to his bed. Now, let me get one thing straight. I am _not _scared of the dark. When you live the way I did, you can't afford to be. But, normally, there were the comforting sound of cars and dogs barking, and streetlights gave off plenty of light to see by. Here, there was silence. It was nearly pitch black, and the only sounds were mine and Silver's breathing. The moon was the only source of light, and it was so sparing that I could only see dark shapes around me. And, everyone gets nervous on their first night in a new place. It's hard to sleep. So, naturally, my mind started playing tricks on me, and those dark shapes became malevolent monsters some to slit my throat and feed on my flesh. My ears pricked as I caught the sound of light footsteps in the hall. The ceiling gave a sudden creak and my whole body tensed. My eyes widened, but it didn't help me to see any better. I became more and more paranoid with each passing moment until all it took for me to crack was the doorknob turning.

I did _not _yelp. I was _not _scared. I was just startled. And it was protective instincts that made me shoot across the room and practically leap on top of Silver, _not fear. _He gasped as I practically knocked the breath from his lungs, and, even in the dim lighting, I could still see his irate expression. To say the least, the redhead was not amused, but before he could shove me away, the newcomer turned on the light. Silver sat up to properly face the maid who'd just entered, I guess momentarily forgetting that I was still sitting on him, and my brain was still calming down from my irrational state of mind to move off.

"I'm sorry to disturb, young master, but your friend, Miss Blue, just called and she wanted me to tell you that she'd arrived home and would be stopping by to visit tomorrow afternoon." The maid said softly. She seemed surprised when she straightened from her bow and actually looked at us, but she made no further comment. Silver nodded and dismissed her before turning to face me as the door closed behind the servant. I stared back at him blankly.

"Why are you sitting on me?" He asked, his voice taking on an angry tone. I blinked and rolled off the second I realized what I was doing.

"Sorry?" I offered. Now I felt like I'd done something wrong, but I shouldn't care if I'd displeased him. I was leaving the second I got the chance, so what did it matter? But, I couldn't shake the feeling. Silver sighed and fell back, staring at his ceiling. It was a moment before he spoke again.

"Whatever. Just don't do it again, and go turn off the lights." He snapped. I slunk over to the light switch and turned them off. The room was plunged into darkness and I heard Silver moving into a more comfortable position for sleep. I didn't move at first; my previous paranoia was returning. Then as quickly as I could, I snatched up the thinner blanket I was using to cover up with from my "mattress" and hurled myself back onto Silver's bed. I didn't land on him, but I was sure he knew I was there. I froze for a second, waiting for him to snap at me again, but he stayed facing the other way. I wrapped my blanket around myself and curled into a ball, facing away from Silver with my head resting on the other pillow. There was a good amount of space between us, and I intended to keep it that way.

It was strange, but just knowing that another person was an arm's length away was comforting, and I fell asleep easily after that. I refused to believe that it was because Silver made me feel protected; that he'd ever even bother if the situation called for it that made it so easy for me to sleep.  
_

When I woke up the next morning, the sun had already risen and was shining through the curtains that Silver must have drawn when he got up. The demon himself was nowhere in sight and I could only assume he'd left the room altogether because, seriously, who the hell would hang out in their closet? That was the only other place I could think of for him to be other than somewhere else in the house. And I did not want to be caught roaming the house by a servant or, worse, Silver's dad, so I stayed put. For about two minutes, I did.

After those two minutes, I got bored and leapt from the bed. I was wearing the same clothes I'd been wearing when the men in white coats dragged me off the street and I wondered why Silver hadn't insisted I change into a business suit or something. That's what Red had heard rich people dressed their hybrids in. Then, as if he _knew exactly what I was thinking_, Silver came in with I don't even _know_ how many sets of clothing and tossed them all in the spot I had been sleeping.

"The butler went shopping." He explained breathlessly. I blinked uncomprehendingly. At that moment, I was having trouble processing what he was talking about. So I very intelligently and valiantly voiced my confusion.

"I don't get it." Silver deflated. He was obviously not impressed by my intelligence and valiance.

"The butler went shopping for stuff for you based on the papers that lady gave my father." He replied irritably.

"Oh. So all those are mine?" I inquired. He nodded with a roll of his eyes.

"Just pick what you like and whatever you don't keep will be taken back." Whatever irritation he'd felt about my level of intelligence had already faded and he'd grabbed his book and started reading. I looked through the clothes and settled on things that were mostly red, yellow, black, and/or white. Once finished, I grabbed a simple black shirt, gold shorts with black marks from the pockets almost to ends, and a red jacket with a white hood and pockets.

"Bathroom?" I asked Silver. He pointed to the closet. I gave him a strange look, but I figured the closet would work, too… With a shrug, I walked over and pulled open the door. Well, what I thought was a closet was actually a giant bathroom with a huge shower separate from a huge bath, and a counter that stretched across nearly a whole wall. For whatever reason, there were two sinks. I decided that this was the most ridiculous thing I'd seen so far, but, nevertheless, I shut the door behind me and changed quickly.

Once finished, I looked at my reflection in the mirror above the counter. _Perfect. _I thought. _The only things missing are my hat and goggles. _I was grinning unconsciously as I walked out and received a puzzled glance from Silver.

"What's with you?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I like having new things." I explained. It was the truth, and I especially loved the jacket. It was already the best thing I'd ever gotten from Silver. Once I'd retrieved my hat and goggles, the look was complete. Upon seeing my beloved hat, though, I realized that something else was missing. My skateboard was still in that alley; that is, if I was lucky.

"I need to go to the alley next to the bakery we passed yesterday!" I said, turning to Silver. The redhead didn't look up for a moment.

"Why?" He asked when he finally did look up. My tail was stretched straight out behind me, and my ears were alert and pricked forward, expressing how urgent I believed the situation to be.

"Because I left something very, very important there!" I exclaimed. I needed to hurry; someone could have stolen it by then. Silver seemed surprised by my outburst, but obviously had not understood the importance of retrieving this item.

"Tomorrow. I'll take you tomorrow. My friend, Blue, will be here soon, and I can't run off on her." He replied. I ground my teeth together. My dog instincts were taking over, as they always did when I was agitated or anxious and my ears were flat against my skull.

"This can't wait." I growled. Literally. I forgot to mention, but I can imitate most of the sounds a dog makes, being a hybrid and all. It obviously caught Silver off-guard and he clearly struggled to gather his thoughts.

"It can, and it will." He replied firmly once he'd found his voice. I decided that the use of drastic measures was permitted then. I hadn't wanted to do it, but he left me with other no choice.

* * *

**Pepper: Hi, guys! I'm okay! :D **

**Silver: Unfortunately.**

**Pepper: *smothering Silver with a pillow* :D Anyway, did you guys like this chapter? I really liked this chapter. I don't even know why! XD I really like where this story is going, and I'm getting way more positive feedback than I'd expected. Thanks so much guys! :3 *gets kicked in the face by Silver***

**Gold: You should stop before you kill him... o_o'**

**Pepper: ...Okay... *stops smothering Silver* Recently, I've been getting random ideas for what I could do with this story, and I finally decided on one. It's terrible, you guys are gonna love it. XD**

**Gold: Readers, every second you listen to her talk, you lose more and more of your sanity. Now run before she tells you exactly what she plans to do, and spoils it for everyone! We'll hold her off! **

**Pepper: *is dragged away by Silver and Gold* Don't forget to review! :D *waves***


	5. Chapter 5

**Pepper: I feel like I didn't end this chapter properly...Eh, whatever. I liek chocolate. o3o Ohey, I just watched the first ever Nightmare on Elm Street because I watched the remake when it came out, so I'm gonna pull an all nighter here. I have no idea how many chapters I'll manage to post, but I'm really on a roll here. I have no idea why I like the last chapter so much because, as someone mentioned, nothing happened in it. o.O**

**Gold: She rambles when she's nervous. And she gets really sarcastic and mean. =3=**

**Pepper: I am a jellyfish. o3o**

**Silver: Only to you. She's nice to everyone else. **

**Pepper: *texting her buddeh Niku-chan* :D**

**Gold: Well...She's obviously done talking, so I'll just say that she doesn't own Pokemon. Be relieved. If she did, it would be a nightmare for us all. Enjoy the chapter you guys. :3**

* * *

I pulled the puppy eyes on him. I hated doing it because one: I hated acting weak or pitiful; it was against my nature, and two: I _loathed_ begging. However, Silver's adamancy forced me to resort to this most distasteful but incredibly powerful weapon. I slid forward 'til my face was right close to his, and pricked my ears forward just so.

"Please, Silver. It's really important; there's no time to wait." I whined. _Whined. _I pleaded with my eyes, and wagged my tail slowly in subdued hope that he might crack under my powers. He had stiffened; probably because I was in his personal space, but at least I wasn't sitting on him this time. He narrowed his eyes.

"No. If I'm not here when Blue arrives, she'll accuse me of not caring about my best friend in the whole world, and even if she doesn't mean it, I'll feel guilty." Silver snapped. I cringed – another part of my little act – and allowed my ears to fall a little as I averted my gaze.

"But…" I started. I wasn't allowed to finish.

"Stop doing that." He grumbled. He'd started reading again. Irritated, though I didn't show it, I rolled onto my back and let my head fall on his stomach. He stopped reading to give me a blank stare.

"Get off." He said. It was empty of any feeling. I just looked at him, relying solely on my eyes to get what I wanted.

_Please._

"Get off." The slightest bit of irritation worked its way into his tone.

_Please?_

"I said get off." Now he was getting annoyed.

_Please!_

"Gold. Get. Off."

_Please; I'll do anything!_

"_Now._" Somehow, he didn't even have to raise his voice. The dog in me knew right away that it was a dead serious order and I sat up before he enforced it. I didn't want to look at him. He'd started reading again when I finally did risk a glance at him. I was considering saying something, but the maid that I decided was Silver's personal attendant had appeared in the doorway and captured Silver's attention.

"The lady Blue has arrived, young master." She announced. She always seemed so timid. Silver nodded and followed her as she began to head out the door. Surprisingly enough, he paused and waited for me follow after him. I had assumed he'd rather not have me around when he was visiting with a close friend, especially after the stunt I'd just pulled, but the redhead just kept doing exactly what I was sure he wouldn't. Eagerly I followed him, glad to have his forgiveness so quickly.  
_

I would never admit it, but I was curious to see Gold's reaction to Blue. By that point, his general opinion of rich people seemed to be pretty low. I could tell by the way he acted around me. If he had respected me at all, he'd have acted much more subdued, wouldn't have spoken to me unless I was talking to him, and would've been trying very hard to earn my approval. He'd done none of those things, so it was easy to see that he didn't care for rich people or their interests. I could only assume that he was expecting Blue to be some pompous brat.

She was waiting for me in the main room, and the maid gave a deep bow and left quickly. Blue was examining something on a bookshelf shoved into the corner of the room, but when she heard us come in she immediately rushed over and enveloped me in a warm hug. I returned it…more or less. She pulled away and held me at arm's length.

"Oh wow, you got taller while I was on that trip to the Unova region." She said excitedly. I offered a small smile as I noticed that I was indeed maybe an inch or so taller than her.

"Yes. By the way, how was it? See anything interesting?" I glanced at Gold as I posed the question. He was quietly standing behind me, though a little to the side at the same time. His tail waved slowly and his were perked forward curiously as he engaged in a staring contest with Blue's own hybrid, who I'd only just now noticed.

"Well, there wasn't a whole lot to see. But there _was _this one town with an awesome amusement park! The rollercoasters were amazingly fast, and they had an enormous Ferris wheel!" Blue threw her arms up to demonstrate just how big the ride was.

"Did you ride the wheel with someone?" I asked. As far as I knew, Blue didn't have a boyfriend or anything. But, she nodded vigorously in reply.

"His name was Black. He has brown hair, like mine, and really pretty brown eyes! They were like melted chocolate. And then he had this twin sister named White, and she caught up with us a little while after we got off the Ferris wheel. So, all three of us went to this amazing theatre, and, guess what; they had animals dancing up there instead of people! It was so cool! After that Black ran off with his friend Cheren, so White and I decided to move on to the town city next door. It was called…Opelucid, I think. You won't believe how technologically advanced that place is. Everything was glowing and you could open doors just by walking up to them. And then we met the mayor or something like that, and he told some really interesting lore about some dragons that supposedly shaped the Unova region. Those were really the only interesting things I did though. So, what have _you _been up to lately?" She finished. It was a little overwhelming, but you get used to the way she pours everything on you all at once.

"I've mostly just been hanging out here. Yellow dropped by once or twice, asking if I'd heard from you at all. Did you tell her you were back, yet?" I inquired. Yellow was one of Blue's close friends, and usually hung out wherever Blue was. She wasn't a rich kid; she was more middle classed. She had three cats named Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald. You'll meet them later.

We'd migrated over to the couch in front of the TV somewhere along Blue's story, and Gold was sitting perfectly still on my other side, and I guessed that he was silently communicating with Blue's hybrid in that way that dogs can…

"Yes, I called her this morning. She said she'd see if she could come here, but didn't make any promises." Blue replied. Her eyes finally landed on Gold who'd been half-hidden behind me the entire time. Maybe he was shy?

"Who's he?" She inquired.

"This is Gold. My father insisted that I should have a dog or something to keep me company when you weren't around, and I ended up with him." I explained. She grinned and slid around me to stand in front of Gold. His dog sign language conversation with Blue's hybrid was interrupted abruptly, and he glanced up at her in surprise.

"Hello, Gold. I'm Blue. I bet you've heard loads about me, haven't you?" She said in a teasing voice. Gold gave her a confused look.

"I just got here. Yesterday." He replied, though quietly. _He started off the same way with me. Let him get to know her even a bit, and then he'll start acting out again. _I thought.

"Oh. Well, then you _will _hear loads about me. All in due time." She laughed. She moved aside and gestured to her own hybrid, "This is Green, my hybrid." Green's ears stood up straight, but weren't as tall as Gold's, and his tail was long and fluffy. His hair and fur were all a pretty auburn color that glinted red when light hit it at the right angle.

"I know." Gold tossed the green-eyed dog-hybrid a sour look. A smug grin was his reply. I was starting to wonder if their silent conversation had been a very friendly one. Gold hadn't looked particularly hostile, but he hadn't looked very friendly either before Blue captured his attention.

"He's a pure-bred red husky-hybrid." Blue informed us proudly. Well, she informed Gold; I already knew what breed Green was.

"I know." Gold answered curtly. His eyes slid over to her for a split second before settling balefully on Green once more. Green made a huffing noise and grinned at him, and Gold's whole body tensed, his ears flattening. Blue noticed the obvious tension and moved to block Gold's view of her hybrid.

"Well, what breed are you? Or do I need to ask Silver?" She teased, "Are you shy? After all, you've been hiding behind him practically this whole time." Gold turned pink in the face and narrowed his eyes at her.

"No. I'm a Labsky." He snapped defensively. Even I was confused. What was a Labsky? Gold seemed to realize we had no idea what he was talking about and puffed up some as he explained himself, "A lab-husky mix."

"Oh, then you and Green should get along fine!" She said, and there was a certain note to her voice that suggested they _better _get along or she'd have to do something about it. Gold looked slightly put out and glanced at me helplessly. I offered no escape from Blue's sharp gaze, so he looked up at her and nodded slowly. For a brief moment, I wondered why I couldn't make him do as he was told with a simple look.

Satisfied with her work, Blue straightened up and took hold of my arm.

"Since Yellow probably can't come down here, we should go there." She said as she dragged me towards the door. Green got up and followed immediately, but Gold hung back. I glanced back at him and motioned for him to follow, and with ears flat he reluctantly moved after us. As we passed, I told the butler to inform my father that I was going to the suburbs of Viridian, which is the name of this city, by the way. Blue's chauffer was waiting outside, and after a few quick words with him, we were on our way.

Blue was talking animatedly about the kids from a small town called Numeva in Unova. Apparently, they'd recently managed to stop a tyrannical organization from freeing all animals from domestication, including hybrids. The hybrids, being the more intellectually advanced of the two, had formed packs and had begun terrorizing the people and rebelling against their owners. This is about where I stopped listening because I happened to glance over at Gold.

He was leaning against the window, staring, but I didn't think he was actually seeing anything. Green had started something of a game between them and kept trying to catch his tail, and Gold absently kept it just out of his reach. He obviously wasn't fully focused on it, though. Something was bothering him, and I wanted to know what.

Suddenly, Blue practically draped herself over me in one of her "surprise hugs" and started saying how she just had to take me with her on her next trip.

"We're going to Hoenn next month. I'll bet I can convince my dad to take you along, too." She said as she pulled out of the hug.

"I don't know. It sounds like I'd have to meet new people." I joked. Sort've. I'm not much of a people person. Blue nudged me in the ribs playfully.

"You're coming whether you like it or not, and when we get there, you'll enjoy yourself. I hear Slateport has a great beach, and it's close enough to see their gorgeous cruise ships leaving the harbors!" Blue exclaimed. For the rest of the ride she spoke excitedly of all the things she'd heard were in Hoenn, and I gave my opinion where it was needed.

* * *

**Silver: Your puppy eyes will never work on me. =w=**

**Gold: *falls on Silver* Nuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...^w^**

**Silver: Geddoff! XI**

**Pepper: _~"I'll never say I've never loved, but I don't say alot of things, and you, my love, are gone. So glide away on soapy heels, and promise not to promise anymore. And if you come around again, then I will take the chain from off the door"~ _**

**Gold: ...Right...She's singing. Again. Don't forget to review. :3**

**Silver: Geddoffa me! XI**

**Gold: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrr...X3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gold: ...Another one? Already? o_o**

**Silver: Joy.**

**Pepper: A wild Chapter has appeared! Trainer Pepper sent out Her Readers! The wild Chapter uses Captivate! Her Readers are captivated! Her Readers uses Read The New Chapter! It's super effective! The wild Chapter flinched and couldn't move! Her Readers uses Review The New Chapter! It's super effective! Pepper dances around her room! The wild Chapter has fainted! Her Readers gain 3469 cookies each! Her Readers has defeated the wild Chapter!**

**Gold: ...That was different...o.O**

**Silver: It's a good thing she doesn't own Pokemon... .-.**

**Gold: I almost forgot! :D *falls on Silver* Nuuuuuuuurrrrrrrr...^w^**

**Silver: Why do you keep doing that! XI**

* * *

Yellow was outside with her three cats as Blue's car arrived in their driveway. As soon as we got out of the car, she came bouncing over, her cats hanging back as Green and Gold hopped out after us.

"Blue, Silver, what are you guys doing here?" She inquired, though she was grinning and obviously glad to see us.

"I was worried you wouldn't be able to make it to Silver's, so I decided to come here." Blue informed her. Yellow gave a small nod.

"My father's gone for the day, so I had to stay and help my mother around the house. Our garage is awful!" She explained. I jumped ever so slightly as Gold slid forward and brushed against my arm. He wrinkled his nose.

"Smells like fish." He muttered. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of the jacket, and his stance was stiff. Yellow looked taken aback and I nudged him roughly.

"Um, I'm sorry; what?" Yellow asked softly. She looked like he'd just informed her that something terrible was going to happen to her in the near future. Gold gave me a dirty look for almost knocking him over, then turned his attention to Yellow.

"It smells like fish…Because of the cats." He explained, looking a little guilty thanks to the look Yellow had given him.

"You don't like fish?" Blue asked, "Green likes fish."

"No one cares if Green likes fish or not," I caught him muttering, and then he said louder, "I couldn't afford to have likes and dislikes the way I lived. I ate whatever I could find."

"He used to live in alleys as a stray." I offered as an explanation when Blue looked confused. Yellow was trying to get her cats to come over and visit, but they were keeping their distance.

"Oh, how long was he in training? I heard some of them are as hard to tame as wild ones." Blue said. Gold's ears flattened and his eyes narrowed.

"Never. I haven't had any _training._" He spat the word out like venom. Blue quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Impossible. They wouldn't have sold you if you were a stray." She insisted. I was going to say something, but Gold cut me off. I then decided it would be interesting to see how this played out. Yellow had gone to try to convince her cats that the two hybrids were friendly, which was hard because Green had harassed the poor things the last time he'd been here.

"It's the truth. And I doubt getting beaten is any way to train a 'pet' to behave." He snapped. If he kept going like that, Blue was going to really get onto him. She wasn't harsh, but she commanded total respect and obedience from a pet, hybrid or not.

"Sit, boy!" She ordered, pointing an accusing finger at him. Gold stayed perfectly still and gave her a look somewhere between vague irritancy and amusement. Yellow successfully managed to get one cat to come over: Emerald, her tiny, bright-dandelion tabby with eyes the color of a Granny Smith apple. He sat comfortably in her arms as he observed the new hybrid.

"I don't take orders from you." Gold replied after a quick glance in the cat's direction. Blue was starting to look angry.

"Silver, make him sit!" She snapped. Gold's tail started to wave slowly; he was obviously amused by Blue's behavior.

"Why?" I asked. It wasn't like it would have proved anything. It was possible Gold might listen to me, but I seriously doubted it.

"Because, he has to have received _some _kind of training and if he sits on command, that'll prove it." Blue snapped. She was irritated at being defied by someone of a "lower rank."

"Gold, sit." I tried. He gave me a mutinous look, and leaned against the fencing around Yellow's yard. I guessed that was as close as I'd get, so I didn't bother saying it again. Yellow smiled.

"He's so loyal; he only takes orders from his owner. I wish my cats would listen to me all the time like that." She said softly. Gold might've have glared if Blue had said that, but no one really had the heart to be angry at Yellow, so he settled for glaring at the grass around his feet.

"I wouldn't call that sitting." Blue muttered, but she let it go for the time being. "You should work on that problem." She added as an afterthought. Gold rolled his eyes and watched with mild interest as a lithe brown tabby with white paws and sky blue eyes weaved between Yellows legs. This one was Sapphire, the most hyperactive of the three. She wasn't usually apart from Ruby, but the pure black tom with ruby red eyes that earned him his name was nowhere in sight. He'd been the most traumatized after Green's rampage.

"We should go inside, my mother's about to start lunch and she should probably know that she's cooking for four extra people." Yellow said. We followed her into the house, and Gold kept close to me, his eyes taking in everything around him. Yellow's living room wasn't necessarily big; it was average. There was plenty of space, but it wasn't the size of three average sized rooms, like mine. Her kitchen was a bit small, and the dining room had just enough space for six or seven people to sit. I like it there because it was homey compared to the big, almost empty mansion that I lived in. When I mentioned it to her, Blue agreed with me whole-heartedly.

Yellow left us in the living room to inform her mother of our arrival. I sat in a corner of the couch, leaning against the armrest. Blue was trying to get Ruby from his hiding spot under the entertainment center, but with Green settled comfortably in Yellow's father's armchair right close by, her efforts proved futile. Emerald was making a beeline for my lap. Yellow claimed he liked me because I was quiet and didn't move around much. Emerald was one easy leap away from his destination when Gold figured out his intentions and jumped onto the couch beside me with a growl. It was strange, but funny, and I wondered if Gold had gotten jealous at the thought, and why he might have. Maybe it was dog instincts?

Blue, however, did not have as much self-control as I did, and was probably ready to leap at any chance to get back at Gold anyway, and laughed. Gold's ears flattened and his cheeks started turning pink.

"How cute! He's jealous of a cat!" She teased. Green grinned as Gold's gaze landed on him, causing Gold to growl at him more threateningly than he had towards Emerald.

"What?" The husky-hybrid spoke for the first time since Gold had met him. Blue struggled to contain her giggles. I smiled a bit. It _was _funny, and Gold's attitude toward it made it even funnier. His tail thumped against the couch a few times.

"Stop it. And don't call me cute." He snapped, though it was quiet. Yellow returned to see Blue broken down into pitiful fits of giggles on the floor.

"What happened?" She asked. Blue managed to answer in between giggles.

"Gold…got jealous…of…Emerald!" She held her breath in hopes of killing off the last of the giggles, but with one look at Gold's face, she dissolved into laughter again. Yellow looked like she didn't know whether to feel sympathy for Gold or not because he'd obviously done something to terrorize her cat. Blue got up and then sat down in front of Gold as her giggles started to fade.

"Aw, look at you! You're so cute!" She exclaimed. Now that she'd gotten him back for earlier, she could afford to be nice to him again.

"I'm not cute." Gold insisted. I wasn't going to offer my opinion, but Yellow didn't hesitate to agree with Blue.

"When you aren't being all rebellious and rude, you're adorable!" Blue told him. He leaned into the back of the couch and pulled his knees up to his chest as if it might protect him from her teasing.

"I am not!" He retorted heatedly. But he was too embarrassed to put much fire behind those words, and Blue just laughed at him.

"You just keep proving my point~!" She sang, then turned to me, "You did a good job picking a pet." She said. I shrugged.

"I wasn't really looking for anything particularly 'cute,' but whatever you say..." I wasn't agreeing, but I wasn't disagreeing. So, there. I was not going to get dragged into that mess.

"Ha, even Silver says you're cute!" She exclaimed. I straightened up.

"I did not!" I snapped. Yellow sat at the other end of the couch, next to Gold. There was only space for three people, maybe four if we squeezed together. Gold had buried his face in his arms and was red up to the tips of his ears. Green was watching the TV that he must have turned on at some point, his tail swishing against the ground lazily as he ignored us.

"You said whatever I say, and I say Gold is cute!" Blue replied, grinning victoriously.

"Maybe we should just stop discussing it?" Yellow offered. She was usually the one who settled our disputes.

"Good idea." Gold muttered. Blue considered it for a minute.

"Fine. Gold is cute. End of discussion."

"I'm not…"

"_End of discussion._" Blue said firmly before Gold could finish. He opened his mouth to say something else, but then thought better of it and started focusing on whatever show Green was watching. Yellow got Blue talking about her trip to Unova and future trip to Hoenn, and being girls, they got way more into the stories than I did.

Emerald came out of whatever spot he'd been sulking in and determinedly made his way towards me, hissing at Gold once he'd made it safely into my lap. Gold didn't do anything about it this time, and for some unknown reason I was a little disappointed. Absently I pet Emerald along his back, half-listening to Blue and Yellow and half-listening to the TV until Yellow's mother announced lunch.

* * *

**Pepper: So...What'd you guys think? :D**

**Gold: I think you're being mean to me on purpose. =3=**

**Silver: I'm not sure what to think at this point. .-.**

**Gold: *falls on Silver again* Nuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrr...^w^**

**Silver: Stop that! e_e**

**Pepper: ...I wasn't asking you guys, but...okay. I think I'm seeing a steadily blossoming romance here. :D Anyone else see that anywhere? X3**

**Gold: Nuuuuuuuurrrrrr...X3**

**Silver: Make him stop! e3e**

**Pepper: No. You like it, so stop acting like you don't. =w=**

**Silver: PERSONAL SPACE! D:**

**Pepper: Right...We'll let you go now. Don't forget to review on your way out, and I was serious about the 3469 cookies. All of you get 3469 cookies because you read this chapter. :D Ja ne~! X3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pepper:You guys don't understand how much I hate this chapter. And maybe you guys will understand why Green enjoys irritating Gold so much. I plan to explain it...eventually. *facedesk* I just wanna sleep.**

**Gold: ...It's almost two in the afternoon...**

**Pepper: I don't care. **

**Gold: ...Well, okay, then...I dunno why she hates it because I haven't read it yet, and Silver won't tell me what happens. XI**

**Silver: Just read it. Pepper doesn't own Pokemon. :l**

* * *

I didn't know about anyone else, but I was starving by the time Yellow's mom came in and told us she'd finished making lunch. I'd only been awake an hour or maybe two, and it was lunchtime. I hated it when I slept late, but my irritation was short lived as I followed Silver and the others into the dining room. Yellow sat down first, and everyone else sat down based on where she was sitting. Blue sat on her right side and Silver on her left. I, of course, sat next to Silver, and Green sat next to me, no doubt with intentions to annoy me. Again.

Already in the center of the table was a large platter the main source of the smell I'd pointed out earlier. Delicately fried and crisped catfish were lined up on it. All of them were around the same length and thickness, and while I didn't particularly like the smell, my mouth watered at the sight of them. Surrounding the fish were side dishes including some kind of strange mixture of what _looked _like mashed vegetables with chunks of carrots and whipped cream mixed in that reminded me of the time Red ate rotten vegetables and threw them back up, and French fries.

I waited 'til everyone else started filling their plate before I did. Yellow got a rather large spoonful of the throw-up stuff and informed us that it was native to Hoenn. I decided I'd pass on the stuff she identified as "slaw." Instead, I took one of the catfish and a big helping of the fries. Those were also native to Hoenn; I'd only ever eaten them once. They were heavenly.

Blue started a conversation about a Professor they all remembered from the region next door to ours, called Johto. Apparently he was scatterbrained man in his mid-thirties and he'd called to check up on Silver because he hadn't had his number. Silver didn't seem particularly happy to hear of this news, but he told her to tell the man that he was fine. Blue went quiet as she considered her next words carefully. I started in on my catfish. Let me tell you, that stuff was amazing. Yellow's mother certainly knew her way around the kitchen. I was distracted when Silver stiffened beside me and shot Blue a darkish look.

"She asked what?" He inquired. I had missed whatever Blue said, but Silver hadn't liked it, whatever it was.

"Well, the professor said she came home to Johto and was asking if you had planned to come home yourself anytime soon…" Blue repeated. Silver glared at the table.

"No." He muttered. I immediately decided I didn't like Silver's broody side, but I had no idea how to fix it. Apparently neither did Blue or Yellow and an awkward silence fell over the room. I struggled to come up with something to snap Silver out of this mood, and Green decided that was the perfect time to start messing with me. He started that game from the car-ride there again, but unlike before, I was trying to concentrate and he was irritating me.

At first I tried to ignore him. I succeeded for a while, but I was still having trouble concentrating. _Then_, he went toppling to the floor, and practically dragged me with him. I still don't know if he did it on purpose or not, but I kicked him for it. Apparently, I'd kicked him pretty hard because he made a pained noise and lunged forward. Blue stood up, but was currently too stunned to actually do anything. Silver stood up for the sake of getting out of the way, but I couldn't tell if he was as surprised as Blue. Yellow looked frozen on the spot.

Because Green was bigger than me, I didn't have much on him, and he easily had me pinned. I kicked at him some more and clawed at one of his ears, and he replied to it by practically gnawing on one of mine. Husky teeth friggen _hurt. _Blue was the first to regain her senses. She moved around the table and somehow got us apart, Green nearly shredding my ear as he didn't let go when she pulled him away. Yellow reacted immediately at the sight of blood and ran off in search of a first-aid kit. Before I could make a go at Green again, Silver had me by an arm and dragged me farther away from him. The smug little prick had already been released and was standing calmly next to Blue, who looked pissed beyond words now that she'd gotten over her initial shock.

"I thought I told you both to get along!" She snapped. Green's ears flattened.

"I wasn't even doing anything." He muttered. I could feel any patience I had left with him snap there. Only Silver kept me from lunging at him again.

"You attacked me!" I exclaimed. Okay, so that wasn't the whole truth, but his unbelievably calm demeanor made me want to hit him. Yellow returned and came straight over to me. Silver sat me down in a chair and leaned on the back of it to make sure he'd be able to catch me if I made a break for it. I straightened my ears so Yellow could get to the one that was torn. In the meantime, Blue continued yelling.

"I don't _care_, what either of you thinks the other one did; both of you _will _learn to get along, _do you understand!_" She was looking at me as she said the last part. Green rolled his eyes and muttered something not even Blue heard before answering her louder.

"I guess." He replied, looking at some random picture on the wall. Blue nodded slightly before returning her accusing gaze to me. I just glared back at her until Silver pulled at the ear that was still intact. I turned to glare at him, only to be met with an indifferent expression, like he hadn't done a thing. With an irritated sigh, I turned back to Blue.

"Fine." I snapped. Blue looked satisfied.

"Good. Now, apologize to each other." She ordered. I struggled to hold my ears in place. Yellow was trying to stop the flow of blood, and it irritated me that Green seemed to know how much an ear bled and that he'd aimed for it on purpose.

"That's really pushing it." I growled. Green waited for Blue's response before saying anything.

"I wasn't asking you to, I was _telling_ you to." She insisted, her hands on her hips. I was about to refuse again, but Yellow used the disinfectant at that exact moment and all that came out was a surprised yelp as I yanked my ear out of her reach. Blue looked caught off guard and Yellow looked like she'd just accidently killed someone, but I could tell Green was trying not to laugh, and I could hear Silver snickering. I was glad that Blue was too angry to laugh at this point.

"What's the point? It's not like I'll mean it." I snapped, trying to get back on topic. At least Silver wasn't brooding anymore, I told myself.

"Friendships can't start unless all hostilities are put aside, now apologize. You, too, Green." Blue retorted. As she said this Yellow added a bit more disinfectant to the areas she'd missed, which made me cringe.

"Sorry." I grumbled, biting back the "Yes, mother," that had been on the tip of my tongue. I looked at the floor. Yellow deemed my ear clean and went to put away the first aid kit.

"Yeah, me too." Green offered. It hadn't sounded very convincing. Blue gave Silver a harsh look before she started saying something to Green in a low voice. The husky-hybrid looked right back at her, his expression serious, but not in the least bit remorseful.

"Nice going." Silver said right as Yellow came up. I didn't look up from the floor.

"I wasn't the one who started it." I muttered. Yellow breathed out a sigh.

"You're just lucky my mother was outside and didn't come in to investigate. I don't think she would've allowed you two into the house again." She said, referring to me and Green.

"I didn't think you'd actually pick a fight with him." Silver said in a teasing manner. I flattened my ears.

"I didn't pick a fight with anyone. He dragged me onto the floor, so I kicked him. It's natural response." I insisted. Yellow shook her head.

"How about we go with, 'You're both to blame here.'" She suggested. I rolled my eyes and watched as a pure black cat I guessed was Ruby started weaving in between Yellow's legs, throwing me suspicious looks every few seconds. Not far behind him was Sapphire, who started sniffing at my shoes curiously. Silver started poking at the ear that Green had chewed on and I suppressed the urge to growl at him.

"Maybe you could try to have better self-control next time, too." He said just before he flicked it. The smallest of whines escaped my throat and gave him the most baleful look I could muster. That indifferent mask was back in place. Yellow gave him a disapproving look of her own.

"You need to keep that clean and disinfect it again tomorrow, especially if it starts to get bright red again. Leave it alone." Yellow informed him sternly. Blue returned from her scolding of Green and came over to look at my ear.

"Ow." She stated as she looked at it, "How bad does it hurt?" Green hung back, slowly inching back towards the TV room. I looked up at her. She wasn't angry anymore.

"Actually it didn't hurt that much anymore until _he _started messing with it." I replied, gesturing towards Silver. Her playful glare was answered with an innocent look from the culprit. Yellow smiled. Blue dragged me from the chair and started hugging me, much to my chagrin.

"Aw, Silver, quit being mean to the poor little baby." She said. I turned pink and struggled to escape.

"Let go!" Blue ignored my demands.

"I'm not being mean." Silver replied. He looked on at my predicament with the slightest hints of amusement in his eyes.

"Yes, you are. You're hurting his very last feeling!" She exclaimed like an overprotective mother. It had started to become a pattern.

"What are you talking about? Let me go!" I insisted. If anything she seemed to tighten her grip.

"Aw, it's okay, little baby. I'll protect you from that big old meanie." She cooed. By that point she was unable to hide the smile on her face. I was sure that my face was steadily turning redder and redder. Yellow had started to laugh, and I could swear that the cats were laughing in their own silent ways, too.

"Silver, make her let go!" I said. He pretended to start to think it over, so I turned to Yellow for help instead.

"Blue, stop traumatizing him." She said between her soft laughter. Blue pretended to be hurt be the very thought of it.

"But he's so cuddly!" She exclaimed.

"I am not cuddly! I am vicious Labsky, now let me go!" I retorted. Silver rolled his eyes, a small smirk marring his normally blank mask.

"Okay, Blue. Let him go, seriously, before he has a mental breakdown." He said. Blue released me and I instinctively slid over to Silver again, throwing the brunette a murderous look. She just started to laugh and ran into the TV room to get Green, insisting that we go back outside as she did so. Yellow went on a search for Emerald, who hadn't come out since Silver had stood up to go to the dining room for lunch. Silver decided to follow Blue into the TV room, so I went along with him, despite how much the thought of being in the same room as Green displeased me.

* * *

**Gold: Well, it's about time you started writing from my point of view again. o3o**

**Silver: She did two chapters in mine. Only two. =_=**

**Pepper: I'm sorry, but it's hard to write from your point of view.**

**Silver: Why?**

**Pepper: I don't know! T^T**

**Gold: Why is Silver so mean to me? Why would you pull on my ear after that? Just why?**

**Silver: Don't look at me, I'm not the author. **

**Pepper: Leef meh be. T^T I hate this chapter anyways. I don't even know why either. I just feel like I had to force it out. XI**

**Gold: ...We're leaving. Bye guys, dun forget to review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pepper: CELEBRATE! THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! :D *throws confetti and balloons and cake everywhere***

**Gold: ...But I wanted to _eat_ the cake... :( **

**Silver: You'll be okay. **

**Pepper: Okay, now that that's done. Welcome back! I didn't get many reviews last time, so I was sad, but I'm really coming to love this story, so I think I'd keep writing it whether you guys like it or not. XD **

**Gold: Pepper does not own Pokemon! :D And I forgot to do this a bunch of times. o3o *falls on Silver* Nuuuuurrrrrrrr... X3**

**Silver: NO. XI**

**Pepper: Cuddles! Cuddles everywhere! :D**

**Silver: This is not cuddling! DX**

**Gold: Nuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrr. :3**

* * *

Thanks to Blue, we did end up going outside. Yellow suggested we do something nostalgic, like a game they all played when they were five and six. Blue jumped on that idea immediately, insisting that we play a game they called 'Rescue the Princess.' Silver made a groaning noise and told her to shut up. Yellow gently pointed out that we would have only been able to play that game if there were three of us. Silver muttered something that even I didn't catch. It was silent as the three of them thought.

Ruby and Sapphire had followed us outside and Sapphire was trying to get Ruby to play some sort of game that involved teeth and swipes of the paws. The black tom did an excellent job ignoring her tactics as she rolled around his paws and batted at his face. Emerald was inside still. Green had flopped onto his back in the grass and was watching wasps around a nearby nest. I got tired of standing, so I sat, leaning back on my hands.

"Why don't we play hide and seek?" Silver finally suggested. I didn't want to. That's the game that got Red caught. If he hadn't been hiding in the back of that truck he wouldn't have been found by that idiot fat man and reported to the men in white coats. However, Blue became all excited again and insisted that we play it, so Yellow agreed good-naturedly.

"It was your idea, so you count, Silver." Blue said. Silver gave her a slightly irritated look, but agreed nonetheless. As he started counting, all of them scattered, and I watched Blue scale the cherry blossom tree by Yellow's house in a matter of seconds. I decided I wasn't going to participate and stayed right where I was until Silver hit forty. He opened his eyes and stared at me for second.

"You were supposed to hide." He said.

"I didn't want to." I replied. He looked confused for a split second before he rolled his eyes and started to move away.

"Then help me find the others." He ordered without looking back. I stood up and trailed after him as he stalked right under the tree Blue was in and headed towards Yellow's disconnected garage. I would have laughed at him, but Blue wouldn't have appreciated it if I hinted at where she was, so I settled for grinning instead.

Green was the first one he found. The husky-hybrid was crouched behind a lawn mower in the garage. Yellow's mom gave us curious looks as she packed away some old trinkets into a box, but didn't say anything. Green went to wait in the general area we'd all started the game in. Yellow was well hidden under her mom's car, but Silver still found not long after Green. She went to wait with Green, teasing Silver about knowing where Blue was hiding as she passed.

"Maybe you should check inside?" I asked Silver as he circled the house for a third time in an effort to find Blue. I tried not to laugh after I said it.

"It's off limits." He informed me.

"That's boring." I replied. Silver gave me a strange look.

"Why are you grinning like that?" He asked, changing the subject. I shrugged.

"Like what?" I blinked at him innocently.

"Like you know something." He snapped. I began to slide towards Yellow, who was broken down in giggles, and Green, who looked incredibly amused. Silver didn't follow.

"I don't know what you mean." I replied. He narrowed his eyes.

"You know where Blue is, don't you?" He accused. I glanced towards the tree for an instant.

"Nope." My journey across the yard was cut short as Yellow and Green came up to us. Silver gave each of us a piercing stare. Green's face was clear and he looked completely in control of himself. I was still grinning stupidly, and Yellow was looking everywhere, but at Blue's tree with a small smile on her face.

"All of you know. Gold, tell me." He said, crossing his arms.

"What? Why me? Besides, I don't even know!" I said, pretending to be aghast.

"Yes you do, and you're the only who'll tell me." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Dunno why you thought that. My lips are sealed." I said with a smug smile and a shrug. Yellow started to giggle, almost like Blue had earlier. Silver glanced at her for a second, but his focus remained on me.

"So you _do _know." He replied.

"It's a possibility…" I said. I could just barely see Blue. I think she was laughing silently.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"Nope."

"Gold."

"What?"

"Tell me."

"I can't." At this point I was working hard to contain my own laughter, and Yellow was distracting herself from the conversation by encouraging Sapphire and Ruby to come over. Even Green looked a little amused. Silver sighed.

"I didn't want to have to do this…" He said dramatically, a smirk beginning to spread across his face. Yellow looked up from Sapphire in confusion. Green rolled his eyes.

"What are you…?"

"Gold, I order you to tell me where Blue is." He said before I could finish. Apparently I had missed something because I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Um…no…?" I replied, somewhat confused. Was I really expected to do as I was told just because he'd said aloud that it was an order? He gave me an irritated look. Green started to laugh, but when Silver gave him a murderous glare, he shut right up.

"This is getting ridiculous. Just tell me where she is." He snapped. Yellow finally cracked.

"She's in the tree." She said. Silver turned to look and, sure enough, there was Blue, sliding down the tree and laughing like mad. She put an arm around Silver's shoulders.

"I can't believe you didn't figure it out on your own. I always used to hide in the tree!" She teased. He rolled his eyes.

"We haven't played this in a while." He defended himself.

"Yeah, okay." She said with grin, "Thanks for not giving me away Gold, though I still say Silver should work on your disobedience issue." She added.

"I'd rather keep my free thinking, thanks." I told her. She didn't reply and instead told Green that he would have to count this time. He grinned and went over to the corner of the yard. After a moment they all scattered again. I was going to just sit it out again, but I was yanked towards the back corner of the yard, where there was a thick clump of honeysuckle bushes. Before I could protest, my kidnapper, none other than Silver, shoved me into the center of them and slid in after me.

"What are you doing?" I snapped. Silver covered my mouth with his hand.

"Be quiet! We're hiding, duh!" He hissed. He peeked out of the spot through the leaves to see if Green was even done counting. I licked his hand because he'd obviously forgotten to remove it. He yanked it away like I'd bitten him.

"Did you just lick me?" He whisper-yelled, holding his hand suspended like he wasn't sure what to do with it. I gave him an innocent look in reply to his incredulous glare.

"Would it make you feel better if I lied and said no?" I asked. He kind of shook his head and glared at me for a second longer, like maybe I'd grown a second head, before he turned to look through the leaves again. He recoiled almost instantly, pressing us both flat against the fence, the smallest of smiles on his face. I pricked my ears and caught the sound of someone walking past our hiding spot, but I couldn't tell who because the stupid flowers hid their scent from me. Honeysuckle blooms are suffocating when you're surrounded by that many at once.

I assumed it was Green, though, based on Silver's reaction. He passed by without a pause, and after a moment Silver went to check our surroundings again. He relaxed and I guessed that Green was gone.

"You're getting way into this." I informed him.

"Sssshh!" He hissed. I rolled my eyes. He leaned back against the fence again. I didn't know how he could possibly be comfortable. It was cramped in that tiny space between the bushes and the fence. If I moved even a centimeter towards him, I'd practically be sitting on him. It was silent for what felt like forever.

My ears picked up a squeal that sounded like Yellow's and then Blue laughing. Green started laughing, too, which was a new sound. I couldn't imagine an appropriate facial expression for the sound. Silver grinned victoriously as he heard them. I was about to move out of hiding, but Silver pulled me back down before I was spotted.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"It's over…We're the last ones. It doesn't matter." I said. He shook his head.

"That's boring. The seeker has to find _everyone_ before it's over." He insisted. I was about to say something else, but then Emerald came leaping in with a particularly loud cat-growl. Reflexively, _I swear I wasn't doing it on purpose; _I leapt away with a startled yelp, right into Silver's lap. Emerald hissed, and his fur stood up along his back. My brain still wasn't registering that I was more than a match for him, so when he swiped at the air, I flinched back.

"Emerald!" Yellow exclaimed, her voice taking a scolding tone. The cat gave another hiss before spinning around and going to Yellow. I jumped off Silver like he was a snake when my brain finally caught up. Immediately, I slithered from our hiding spot. But, Silver had looked kind of stunned so I wasn't surprised when he didn't follow.

"Oh, it was 'cause Gold was hiding there," Blue said when I came into view, "I wondered what that noise was."

"Do you know where Silver is?" Green inquired. I decided that if they didn't know, then it'd be best say I didn't see where he went.

"Wow, he's gotten way better at hiding, then." Yellow said. Blue scoffed.

"Green, your nose must be stopped up or something because you are just epic failing today." She teased him. Green looked a little ruffled.

"My nose is working fine," He said, "Pesky woman…" He added under his breath. Neither Yellow, nor Blue heard it, and I had to stop myself from laughing.

"Gold, you try tracking him down. He's your owner after all; you should be good at it." Blue said.

"What makes you think him being my owner has anything to do with how well I can find him?" I snapped. Blue shrugged.

"Green could find me anywhere. He knows my scent the best, so he could pick up even the slightest traces of it." She informed me proudly.

"I think that has more to do with how much time you've spent around each other." I pointed out, stuffing my hands in my pockets. Blue huffed at me.

"I think it goes way deeper than that. Green loves me like a family member." She insisted. Green rolled his eyes.

"Unfortunately." He muttered good-naturedly. She shoved him and he nearly fell over. I shook my head.

"Whatever. I don't even know Silver that well." I replied. Yellow set Emerald down and the cat wandered over to Sapphire and Ruby.

"Yet." She said with a smile.

"But you've been stuck to him like glue this entire time." Blue teased. Green smirked some. I then wished we'd moved away from Silver's hiding spot.

"Yeah right. I have not." I snapped.

"Don't try to tell me that crap! I've been here the whole time!" She exclaimed, grinning triumphantly. I glared at her.

"So, what's your point?" I muttered.

"You like him, at least to some degree." Blue said.

"So what?" I snapped, "You like him, too. Yellow likes him." Blue smiled a demonic smile.

"That's not quite what I meant, but if that's the way you wanna take it…" She said. Green and Yellow both gave quiet laughs. I turned red.

"I don't _like_ Silver." I snapped. My tail was stiff and my ears were flat back. Blue just smiled wider.

"Well, if you say so." She replied. Green's tail waved back and forth slowly in delight at Blue's not so much a joke. I growled at her, and it stopped. Green tensed next to her. Right, like I would waste my energy on her. Before anything else could happen, though, Silver slipped out of hiding and stepped in front of me.

"Right, enough teasing for the day, okay? The last thing we need is another fight." He said peaceably. Blue gave a nod.

"It's probably about time I got back anyway. My mom wanted me home for at least the evening on my first day back." She said.

"See ya, Yellow." Silver said, following Blue to where the chauffer was still waiting. Blue stopped and waved to her before leaping into the car. Green slipped in after her and then Silver. The last thing I wanted to do was take a long car ride with Blue, Green, and Silver after that conversation, but I had no choice. Yellow waved to us as the car moved off down the street.

* * *

**Gold: I see what you're doing here...=_=**

**Pepper: Lolwhut? :D**

**Silver: Awkward...o_o**

**Gold: I've become the character that everyone feels the need to make of, haven't I? T^T**

**Silver: That's what you're upset about? o.O**

**Pepper: No, Gold that's not what I'm doing at all! D:**

**Gold: Shuddup, I don't believe you. T^T *sulks in the corner***

**Pepper: Don't forget to review, my readers. T^T Gold hates me now. *sobsobsob* *runs away in tears***

**Silver: ...They'll be okay... o_o**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pepper: *running around in circles and screaming***

**Gold: MAH GAWD, HOW HORRIBLE! **

**Silver: What did you do! o.O**

**Gold: _I_ didn't do it! She did it on her own! o_o**

**Silver: She doesn't just do stuff like this on her own! XI**

**Gold: I'm willing to blame the new chapter if you are...**

**Silver: ...Yeah okay...That sounds like a good idea...**

**Pepper: ! *lauging manically and running in circles***

**Gold: I wonder what in the world she wrote... o_o**

**Silver: I'm almost scared to read it... o-O**

* * *

Right, so the entire car ride back to Silver's was awkwardly quiet. I sat as far away from Silver as I could possibly get, and Blue kept giving me these looks full of evil and devilish intent. Green sat next to Blue that time, so I was stuck next to Silver. The whole thing was like one of those nightmares you get where you go to school naked, or something.*

I was relieved when the chauffer finally made it Silver's hunormous mansion because I could finally get out of _the friggin' car, _and away from Silver's_ psychopath friend._ I didn't even wait for Silver to get out first because I'd thought it'd make it less awkward if we weren't in the same vicinity as Blue. I was dead wrong. I actually think it got worse. Then again, Silver being anti-social with me had been the norm so far.

He said his good-byes to Blue and then walked right past me and into the house. I followed slowly. I think the servants that saw thought I'd gotten into some kind of trouble with him from the way my tail and ears were lowered. We reached Silver's room and he went straight for the book he'd been reading earlier. I then decided that having a separate room would've been nice, but the atmosphere was so tense and awkward, I didn't want to ask right then. So, instead, I sat on my blanket/mattress and stared out the window. Absently my brain registered that the sun was setting, painting the sky red.

Of course, with nothing else to do, I was left with my thoughts. I started thinking about what Blue had said about how well Green could keep a tab on her location with his nose. I wondered if I could do the same thing for Silver, or if it would take time like I'd said. I gave it a try, but I already knew exactly where he was, and the whole room smelled like Silver anyway. Then, I started to mull over what she'd said about me _like_ liking Silver.

I scoffed at the idea. For one thing, how could I have those kinds of feelings for someone and not even notice? And secondly, it was Silver she was talking about. He was practically the one who sentenced me to a life of slavery! Well, not slavery. Silver was never that kind of person… But still, if I liked someone like that, then I would've definitely noticed. Right…? I did pretty much stay close to him the entire time we'd been at Yellow's… I shook my head. _I have no subconscious desire for Silver. _I told myself.

"What are you staring at?" Silver's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"It wasn't me!" I exclaimed. Then I rewound my brain a little and realized the answer I'd given had nothing to do with what Silver had actually asked. He gave me a strange look.

"Uh, I mean… Nothing… Why?" I asked, trying to pretend I hadn't said anything out of the ordinary approximately ten seconds ago.

"You were pulling weird faces." He explained. I turned red.

"Oh." I replied softly. He didn't say anything else and just started reading again, leaning against the headboard of his bed. I stared for a couple seconds longer before dropping my gaze to my hands. _What if I do like him? Isn't that weird? I mean, first of all, I'm pretty sure that my being a hybrid pretty much makes any kind of relationship wrong in others' eyes. And then, we're both guys, so that just makes it more awkward. Society will hate me… _I thought. Then again, most of them already did because I'd stolen food from nearly every store in my immediate area, so what was the difference? I flopped onto my back. From that position I couldn't see Silver anymore. Then I was faced with a new problem. Even if I did come to the conclusion that I was becoming attached to Silver in a way that I really shouldn't be, he probably didn't even feel the same way. _Wait, so I'm admitting to myself that I do like him? Or, am I admitting that it's a possibility? But, if I have to stop and think about it at all, that means there's _something _there, right? So, that means Blue was right to a certain degree… _Inwardly, I groaned. There was another thing for her to gloat about later.

A half hour – possibly more – passed, and I finally came to the conclusion that, _yes_, I did like Silver the way Blue implied, and, _no_, I had no idea what to do about it. Then, I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I knew, Silver was waking me up. He didn't appreciate it when I growled at him, so he kicked me. Not hard, but it was enough wake me up.

"Get up. Unless you want to starve, then, please, by all means, go back to sleep." He said sarcastically. I jumped up at the mere implication that there was food involved and followed him without question as he led the way downstairs and to the dining room. The maid waited until we were seated again before she left to retrieve our dinner.

"So, your dad's not eating with us?" I inquired, trying to break the silence. I refused to let Blue make my time here awkward. Silver shook his head.

"He has a lot of work to do. He doesn't have time to fool around with petty family traditions." Silver said bitterly. I cringed slightly. That was harsh.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't even know who my dad is, and I was separated from my mom when I was a few months old. At least you have a family…of the sort." I said. He gave me a dull look.

"I suppose so. Why were you separated?" He asked. I knew I brought it up, but I had hoped he'd kind of want to talk about something else.

"I'm not sure. Red was the one who found me, and he says a got ahold of me in some training facility; like the ones where you're trained for work. I had learned basic reading and writing there, but Red taught me pretty much everything I know now. He's like a big brother to me." The maid brought out our plates, containing some kind of delicious smelling meat covered in a thick brownish-gray sauce surrounded by rice as I said that.

"Where's Red now?" Silver asked. I was almost pleased that he was actually interested in my background. Like, maybe, he actually cared.

"I dunno, actually. He was taken away by the men in white coats a few weeks before I was." I was distracted by the meat that I quickly identified as steak after the first bite. Steak was really hard to come by when you lived in alleys.

"Oh. Sorry." He said. He started to eat his own food, mixing the rice with the weird sauce on the steak.

"For what? It's not like you're the one who did it." I said around a mouthful of rice. Silver shrugged.

"For you, I guess." He replied. I paused in my eating for a moment, but couldn't think of anything to say back, except maybe…

"Thanks?" The answer came out more unsurely than I wanted it to, but Silver didn't seem to care. He didn't reply anyway. The rest of our meal was eaten in silence. I asked if he wanted to play video games again, but he passed, claiming to be too tired from staying up 'til practically one in the morning last night and then getting up early this morning. I didn't try to convince him otherwise and just followed him back up to his room. He started reading again once we got there.

I climbed up on the bed and sat next to him.

"Why do you like reading so much?" I inquired. He sighed.

"Because it's relaxing." He replied. His look of utter concentration as he tried to ignore me made me want to laugh.

"Have you ever tried putting your hair in a ponytail?" I asked him. He glared at me, so I took it as a no.

"Can I try to?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want it in a ponytail."

"It'll keep your hair out of your face."

"My hair isn't in my face."

"Yes, it is! I can't see half of your face."

"But I can see what I'm doing, so it doesn't matter." Silver snapped. He'd set down the book and was fully engaged in the argument. I was enjoying myself to say the least.

"But you look like a Cyclops." I said, making it sound like he had some kind of terrible disease. He rolled his eyes. Well, I guess he rolled them both. I've never heard of someone rolling just one of their eyes…

"Maybe I _want_ to look like a Cyclops." He muttered, picking up his book again.

"Who _wants _to look like a Cyclops?" I asked. He shot me a look that told me he was tired of the discussion.

"Me." He snapped. I pretended to pout.

"Please?" I said.

"No." Silver replied.

"I'm bored." I complained.

"Go to sleep." He suggested.

"You're the one who said he was too tired to play video games." I pointed out.

"Reading doesn't take that much energy." He said.

"I can't sleep with the lights on." I said.

"Then find something else to do." He snapped. I sat there for a second, then, feeling bold, I stretched out on my stomach so my head and arms were on his. He tensed, but didn't look up from his book. He didn't say anything either, so I stayed where I was. After a while he relaxed again and I started dozing off to the sound of his breathing.

I was jolted awake, however, when he stood up to go turn off the light. I looked at the clock at his bedside and saw that it was nearly ten at night. He turned off the light and then came back, sliding under the blanket this time. Because I was half-asleep, I just waited for him to stop moving and used him for a pillow again. I couldn't be bothered to move to the other side of the bed, so I curled into a ball at his side with my head resting on his stomach. I was asleep again in seconds.

* * *

**Pepper: hjdfskuheflkajsidws! X3**

**Gold: Get ahold of yourself, woman! O_O *punches le crazeh author***

**Pepper: *le pain* Ow... T^T We finally got a little bits of cuddling though. TwT**

**Gold: That is no reason to go on a sugar rampage and scare the readers! You've just mentally scared them!**

**Pepper: Does anyone have a cup of strawberries? One that does not taste like coffee? Because mine does, and I don't like it. T^T**

**Gold: That is coffee...**

**Pepper: Why are you being so mean to meh? T0T**

**Gold: ...I'm not, I'm just...that's not a cup of strawberries... o_o**

**Pepper: Why? Why do you always give me a cup of watermelons when I ask for a cup of strawberries? T0T**

**Gold: No, that's not watermelons either. It's coff- **

**Pepper: NO. DUN TALK TO MEH. T-T **

**Silver: Okay, we'll let you guys go now... Don't forget to review on your way out... I guess. o_o**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pepper: Hellur, I have returned. :3 Guess what? WE'VE REACHED THE TENTH CHAPTER! *throws confetti and streamers* :D**

**Gold: Does that mean we get presents? :D**

**Silver: No.**

**Pepper: ...Sorry, Gold... Anyway here's a new chapter for you guys. ^w^ Hurray for scary movies!**

**Gold: lolwhut? .-.**

* * *

So, you can imagine what the next morning was like, can't you? You're supposing that I woke up all cuddly with Silver and everything was rainbows and chocolate birds, aren't you? Well, you're right about the cuddly part, sort of… See, Silver may have tolerated me sleeping on his stomach because that's a dog thing, you know? But when I woke up, I'd wormed my way under the covers, had my arms around his middle, and my head in the crook of his neck. _That's not a normal dog thing, okay? _

The only thing I decided was good about this situation was the fact that Silver wasn't awake. _Yet. _And I would have just moved very slowly and quietly, but he'd decided to hug back in his sleep, so I was going nowhere fast unless he woke up. And I was not eager to see his reaction when he woke up. It was still early, but I had no idea when Silver normally got up, so I was just kind of frozen. In the end, I decided to try to sleep again, so Silver could be angry and I would only be half-awake for the duration of his wrath.

I woke up again when I felt him move. I had loosened my grip on him, so when he sat up, I didn't go with him. He seemed tense, but I assumed he thought I was asleep. He kind of just sat there, and I could feel his eyes on me, so, naturally, I got nervous. It was hard not to fidget, or try to look at his face, and even harder not to flinch when I felt his hand touch just behind my uninjured ear. It twitched reflexively and his hand jerked away. I opened my eyes to make it look like that had been what woke me up and glanced at him. He'd stood up and was crossing the room to get some fresh clothes.

I sat up and noticed my hat was missing and my goggles had fallen around my neck. Silver gave me a sidelong glance and then disappeared into the bathroom. Moments later, I heard the shower running. I sighed in relief and looked around for my hat, locating it at the foot of the bed, though I had no idea how it ended up over there. I took advantage of Silver's absence from the room to change into a pair of dark grey shorts and goldish colored t-shirt before putting the red jacket back on, then I fixed my goggles and hat.

Silver was still in the shower from what I could hear, so I just stretched out on his bed again to wait. It wasn't long 'til I heard the water shut off and soon after, Silver came out, wearing a simple red shirt and long purple jeans. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and soaking wet. I stared at him, a smile starting to split my face as a laugh started trying to force its way up. Silver gave me his most potent death glare, and I should have died on the spot.

"Don't. Say. _Anything._" He spat. A giggle escaped my mouth felt like I was going to explode if I kept the laughter down any longer.

"But…why? I thought you didn't want it up?" I managed to force out without too much giggling. His cheeks darkened ever so slightly.

"Because, it keeps it off my back until it's dry." He snapped.

"What about one of those air-dryer thingies?" I teased. He continued glaring at me.

"It's noisy and irritating, so I prefer not to bother with it." He said. I grinned at him.

"It's still funny." I replied. He glared at me some more, then lunged forward and snatched my hat off my head, taking my goggles with it. Victoriously, he put it on his head; only, he was wearing it forwards.

"Hey! Give that back! You're wearing it wrong anyway!" I exclaimed, unable to hide the slight whine to my voice. I leaped at him, making a wild grab for it, but he moved just out reach. I gave him a death stare of my own.

"Aw, did I make the puppy angry?" He teased, his lips curling into a smirk.

"Silver, I promise, you do not want to play this game with me." I warned. I smiled at him grimly.

"Actually, I do. Bring it, pipsqueak." He taunted. I shook my head just a bit. _I warned him…_ I thought. Without a second of hesitation, I lunged for him again, this time catching him off-guard. He moved away just moments before I reached where he's previously been standing. He stuck his tongue out from his new place by the window. With a small growl, I crossed the space between us and made a grab for the hat again. He ducked under my arm and sat on the bed.

"You suck at this." He said.

"I'm not trying. Yet." I snapped. I ran at him, and surprisingly enough he made no effort to dodge away. But he definitely miscalculated my strength because I knocked him over and we both hit the floor. It turned into a wrestling match as we both tried to come out on top. It wasn't until we'd rolled across the room, and he managed to get me pinned down that I actually noticed he didn't even have my hat anymore.

"I win." He said. His knees held my arms at my sides while his own arms were crossed over his chest. His hair had fallen loose – probably when I'd pulled at it – and now fell down to just below his shoulders, framing his face perfectly. His eyes gleamed with triumph and sparks of playfulness.

"Let me up." I said seriously. My mind was wandering into dangerous territory. I was sure he hadn't noticed, but the position we were in was rather suggestive, too, so it was most unhelpful.

"You know, I was expecting more out of you; what with how you were acting all high and mighty." He said, ignoring my request. I started to turn red.

"You had the upper hand because I'm smaller than you." I muttered, looking at the wall. His smirk turned into a tiny smile.

"Sure, whatever." He stood up, and I climbed to my feet as well. I was relieved to put some distance between us; just because I've admitted to myself that I like Silver in that way does not mean I want him to notice. That might ruin everything. I grabbed my hat from where it had been abandoned in the middle of the floor and put it back on my head – backwards; the way it was _supposed_ to be.

"Where're my goggles?" I wondered aloud. Silver was brushing his hair back into the ponytail because it was still damp.

"I have them." He said. I held out my hand.

"I'll be wanting them back now." I said. He pulled them from off his neck and handed them over. I placed them securely over my hat. The maid came in then to announce breakfast.

The rest of the day passed rather lazily after breakfast. Gold insisted we play video games, and we did; for hours until my father finally insisted we either go outside with our yelling or find something quieter to do. Typical parent behavior, I suppose. But Gold dragged me outside and all through the woods that surrounded my home. We ended up lost for at least an hour before Gold decided to just follow our own scent trail back the way we'd come. I decided that as interesting as the woods were, I wasn't planning to revisit them soon.

By the time we actually got back to the house, the maid welcomed us back warmly, informing us that the cooks had prepared us lunch. Gold ate the rather simple meal like he'd never see food again. I pointed it out to him, but he just rolled his eyes and showed me what he currently had in his mouth. I gave him a glare and ignored him for the rest of the time at the table. He seemed particularly unsettled by my indifference and silence, so I decided to keep that in mind for future reference.

The afternoon was passed just as pointlessly as the morning. I was reading while Gold entertained himself with a random notebook he'd found in one of the drawers of my night side tables and a green pen. He got bored with that after a while, though, and started pestering me.

"If I threw a tennis ball to the other side of the room, would you chase it?" I asked him suddenly. He was in the middle of telling me…something… I hadn't been paying the least bit of attention. He kind of just sat there with his face steadily turning redder and redder.

"N-no. Well, I mean, I don't – Actually, I've n-never had occasion to t-try it. I mean, no one's ever thrown a ball in front of me before. Why?" He stumbled over his words, his eyes wide and never breaking away from mine.

"I just wondered if that might let me read my book in peace." I muttered, and started reading again. He rolled his eyes and started drawing in the notebook, apparently getting the message. The silence lasted for about twenty minutes or so before he got bored again, and decided to bug me some more. The time before dinner was spent with him making conversation and me pretending to listen.

After dinner, he came up with this truly awful idea.

"Silver, let's watch a scary movie." An evil grin stretched across his face.

"That's an awful idea." I told him.

"It's a great idea; unless you're chicken." He teased, crossing his arms over his chest. I gave him my best indifferent stare.

"No. I just don't want to watch one." I said. I really wasn't scared. It's just that my last horror movie experience was rather traumatizing, but not because of the movie. Blue acted like a freakin' lunatic, and every little noise made her squeal, or jump, or cling to me, and on more than one occasion she flat out screamed over her own shadow.

"You're just scared." Gold insisted. I glared at him.

"Fine. I'll watch your dumb scary movie, but you better not act like a girl about every little creak you hear afterwards." I snapped. He bounced in place excitedly and let me lead the way to the room with the TV. I dug through our DVD's 'til I found something that looked promising. It was called "Pet Sematary." Gold started a pile for the ones he wanted to watch, that one being the first. The next was something called "Grave Encounters," then "Paranormal Activity," then the one I watched with Blue, "The Exorcist." I didn't think that one was very scary; it was just kind of strange.

Gold settled on something called "Shark Night," though.

"I hate sharks." He said as he put it in. I rolled my eyes and settled on one of the far ends of the couch.

"You don't make any sense." I replied. He pressed "play" as the main menu came up, and then hopped up next to me on the couch. The movie started with a girl and someone I assumed was her boyfriend. He messed with her and then ran out of the water to get something. When he came back, the girl had been devoured. Gold's eyes were glued to the screen. The whole movie was full of gruesome shark attacks, and it turned out that they had been put in the salt water lake so some crazy people could get some good shark attack footage for TV. I wasn't impressed, but Gold was shaken up some. He insisted we watch another before we went to bed, though, so I picked "Pet Sematary." Halfway through, I realized I'd seen it before, and Gold looked horrified throughout the movie. Especially whenever the cat came on-screen.

After that one was over, I lead the way back to my room for bed. Gold followed silently. We both got ready for bed hastily and went to sleep in our separate beds. Meaning, I was in mine, and Gold was on his mattress thing. I was just dozing off when I was rather rudely jolted back into consciousness when Gold landed on my mid-section.  
"Silver, help me; it's a shark! I'm gonna die!"

"Jesus Christ, Gold, what the hell are you talking about!"

* * *

**Pepper: I hate sharks, too. So much. I'm, like, irrationally terrified of them. Like, one time, I got pulled out (not very far, really, now that I look back on it...) in the ocean by a kind of bigish - not really, it was just taller than me - wave, and my feet couldn't touch the bottom anymore, and I got stuck. But I wasn't afraid of losing the energy to keep my head up, I was afraid that there were sharks coming to get me. o_o My fear of losing a limb to a shark is greater than my fear of drowning.**

**Gold: Saying the wave is taller than you isn't saying much. I mean, I bet you're even shorter than me. Or John from Homestuck. He's friggen short, man.**

**Silver: Right, this conversation is useless, and nobody cares about your irrational fear of sharks.**

**Pepper: Okay... T^T Here's some cake to celebrate my first story to reach its tenth chapter. Don't forget to review on your way out. TwT**


	11. GIANT AUTHOR NOTE OF DOOM

**HA. I LIED. IT'S NOT AN AUTHOR NOTE. XD**

**Pepper: Hi, friends! Today, we're going to do a mid-way talk show type deal, okay? We're taking a short break from the chapters! :D**

**Blue: *throws shoes at Pepper* No! :I**

**Pepper: T^T Okay…**

**Gold: *shoves Blue out of her chair* Quit being mean. XP**

**Blue: I'll be mean if I want to be. You're not the boss of me!**

**Gold: *facepalm* That is the most childish comeback you could have used.**

**Blue: It's, like, five o' clock in the morning, I can't think of any of my good comebacks right now. -_-**

**Pepper: Guys, stop. Let's all just be nice, okay? ^u^'**

**Silver: Why are we doing this so early anyway? XI**

**Green: Because Pepper "couldn't sleep." -_-**

**Pepper: I figured I might as well do something productive. **

**Green: Yeah, whatever. *sits in a chair and gives everyone his "I-just-woke-up-way-earlier-than-I-should-have-so-don't-mess-with-me-right-now" death glare***

**Pepper: But, as a bonus, I brought a special guest! **

**Gold: Special…guest…? What is this; TV? o.O **

**Pepper: No… Red come on! :D**

**Red: Why do I have to do this? I could be asleep. I'm not even in this dumb story. XI**

**Pepper: Yet. *waggles eyebrows like a creeper***

**Blue: *throws shoes at Pepper again* YOU STOP. o_o**

**Pepper: Okay… T^T**

**Green: If I have to be awake, then so do you. XI**

**Red: *sticks his tongue out at Green* **

**Silver: Where's Yellow? We can't start 'til she gets here with all her "cats."**

**Yellow: I've been here the whole time… o_o**

**Sapphire: And so have we! All of you are so lazy, we've been waiting for the past half-hour. X3**

**Ruby: …Yeah. What she said. I guess. -_-**

**Pepper: Okay, everyone's here; we can start! Everyone sit in the chair circle. :D**

***fighting over chairs commences even though Gold just sits with Silver, so there's an extra one anyway…***

**Pepper: Okay, let's start with Red. How do you like your part in the story so far? :D**

**Red: Um… I don't have a part…**

**Pepper: …Right, let me reword that: What do you think I about being Gold's sort of brotherly figure before he got snatched up?**

**Gold: That wasn't really re-wording. That was a whole different question. o_o**

**Silver: Shut up and we can all leave faster! *shoves Gold out of his lap***

***Silver and Gold start fighting, but everyone ignores them***

**Pepper: Red…?**

**Red: Uh… I guess it's cool? I mean like, I haven't really been keeping up with all that's actually happened so far… ^u^'**

**Pepper: Oh. Okay. T^T**

**Red: Is that it; can I leave now? **

**Green: Nope. If I'm awake, then you're awake. :I *steals Red***

**Red: I'll just take a nap right here, then. =_=**

**Green: Nope. :I**

**Red: =_=**

**Pepper: Right, anyway. Moving on; Gold, your turn. :3**

**Gold: *sitting in Silver's lap like the perfect little angel he is because he totally wasn't just trying to beat the crap out of Silver (and failing, epically)***

**Pepper: How do you like your role in the story so far? :D**

**Gold: I think I'm awesome! :D I don't even have to listen to Silver!**

**Silver: I think that should be corrected in further chapters. -_-**

**Gold: Well, no one was asking you, were they? =_=**

**Pepper: Guys. =_= Next question: What do you think of Silver's character?**

**Gold: …Well…He's nice. But I like the real Silver better. o_o**

**Pepper: Just nice? :3**

**Gold: Yes. That's all I'm going to say. =_=**

**Pepper: Okay, then Silver, what do you think of Gold's character?**

**Silver: He's annoying. And needs to stop being so annoying.**

**Gold: But I won't. =u=**

**Pepper: So, Blue, what are your thoughts on how this story is going? **

**Blue: Well, I think I need a bigger part in the story, but I like it well enough. And I think Gold and Silver should stop acting like they haven't completely fallen for each other. :D**

**Gold: I'm already admitting it. Sort of… .-.**

**Silver: *ignoring everything around him in favor of attempting to burn holes in a nearby wall with his eyes***

**Blue: I wanna ask a question! Can I ask one? **

**Pepper: Sure…**

**Blue: I wanna know what Gold and Silver think of **_**my **_**character! :D**

**Gold: Stop acting like my mother! **

**Silver: She acts like everyone's mother… But it doesn't bother me. You're just my friend...Like always. .-.**

**Gold: She needs to stop!**

**Blue: No one cares what you think anyway, Gold. XP**

**Gold: You asked!**

**Blue: Whatever. Green!**

**Green: What? -_-**

**Blue: What do you think of Yellow! **

**Green: What does that have to do with anything? She's just Yellow. She acts like she always does. -_-**

**Blue: Fine. Meanie. Yellow! Do you like the story? 030**

**Yellow: Yes! I think everyone's really nice, but Green should stop being so mean to Gold. :3 **

**Sapphire: I wanna bigger part. I'm just a cat. – 3 – **

**Ruby: I'm cool with being a cat. Cats are cute. :3**

**Emerald: *left when no one was watching***

**Blue: Yellow's right, why are you always so mean to Gold, Green? =_=**

**Green: I don't know, ask your crazy author. XI**

**Pepper: This is out of my hands. O_O**

**Red: I have a question for Pepper. When do I actually get to be in the story?**

**Pepper: Actually, that's been a question our readers want answered, too. So, I'll go over that now. You'll definitely be making your appearance in either the very next chapter, or the one after, but I can't say for certain, yet. And you play a very huge role indeed. It's so awesome; all of you are going to hate me. :3**

**Red: Whooo! :D Even the readers?**

**Pepper: Especially the readers. :3**

**Blue: That sounds exciting! I have another question. Red's a hybrid in the story, so who's going to be his owner when he makes his appearance? Is there going to be a new character? :D**

**Pepper: No, there's not going to be a new character. ^u^' Not yet, anyway. As for Red's owner, I haven't decided. **

**Green: I'll be his owner! :3**

**Blue: That won't work because you're a hybrid, too. =_=**

**Green: It can if Pepper says so. =u=**

**Pepper: I'm going to let the readers decide. :3 I'll set up a poll on my profile, and whoever wins gets to keep Red. And, for Green's sake, I'll put his name as a choice, too. However, if Green wins, it'll be more like Blue's the official owner, but she leaves Red under Green's care type thing.**

**Green: Mine! =_=**

**Red: Do I get I say? .-.**

**Pepper: No. Only the readers get a say. o3o**

**Gold: Is that all, are we done? :D**

**Pepper: …Yep. I think that's it… We covered everything. :3**

**Red: Back to sleep! :D *runs off***

**Green: *follows Red at a more leisurely pace***

**Gold: Silver, carry me. **

**Silver: I'm not going to carry you. **

**Gold: Carry me.**

**Silver: No. I don't even know where you want to go.**

**Blue: I wanna help write the chapter; can I help write the next chapter! :D**

**Pepper: Nooooo! *snatches up all her papers and runs away***


	12. Chapter 11

**Pepper: I finally brought the next chapter! :D This time I bring you fluff! Fluff everywhere!**

**Blue: What about the voting? You wanna update on that? .-. She won't let us see.**

**Pepper: Ah, the voting for Red's owner is still on because I replaced the plot devices with mindless fluff to apologise for the long stupid break I took. :3 Wanna know who's winning so far? X3**

**Gold: I do! :D**

**Pepper: I am not surprised, but Green has the most votes so far. XD Yay, Originalshipping, my second OTP~! ^u^**

**Blue: ...But I want Red. .-.**

**Silver: You're gonna get him if Green wins. o.O**

**Blue: It's not the same! D:**

**Gold: Go away, no one said you could be in the intro anyway, Blue. XI**

**Blue: Can I kick him? Please?**

**Gold: Hybrid abuse! D:**

**Pepper: Guys, stop, and let the readers read. XI**

* * *

"Silver, we have to run, it's gonna kill us and massacre our bodies!" Gold sounded terrified for his life, but the second I realized none of what he was saying made any sense, I just felt irritated.

"Yes, and how exactly is it going to do that if we're dead, you idiot!" I snapped, and Gold stared at me with wide eyes. Apparently yelling was the way to get his attention and/or shut him up should the situation call for it. I sighed, "There are no sharks here, I promise."

"Yeah…Sorry…" He replied softly. I just rolled my eyes, though at that time it was hard for me not to feel sympathy for him. And honestly, when he gave me that scared puppy look, it was kind of hard to be really angry at him. He moved off of me, and I sat up, watching apprehensively as he slid back down to his mattress on the floor. Then, irritated for reasons I couldn't identify, I let out a huff of breath.

"You can sleep up here again, if you want." I muttered. His reaction was instantaneous and in a matter of seconds he'd curled comfortably against my side. I laid back, and he shifted his position minutely to make room, using my arm as his pillow. All I could see of him anymore were the tips of his ears, since he'd burrowed down under the blankets.

While he fell asleep almost instantly, I found that my eyes refused to stay closed. It was one of those nights where you're tired and ready to sleep, but you can't seem to keep your eyes shut, and your brain won't shut up and leave you alone. You guys are going to laugh at what I was thinking of during those hours I couldn't fall asleep. It was Gold.

Ironically enough, considering I later found that he also spent an evening contemplating his own feelings for me, I contemplated my feelings for him. It was obvious to me that Blue adored him when he wasn't being disagreeable for the sake of disagreeing, and Yellow certainly liked him enough. He was hard to dislike when I thought about it. For all the irritating habits I'd discovered over the course only three days in his company, they seemed to only add to his "charm" as Blue would put it.

Three days. That was all it took for me to feel like I'd known him forever, and couldn't be without him. I sighed and glanced over in his direction again. I still couldn't actually see the source of my mind's restlessness, but it didn't matter. Seeing him wouldn't have helped anything. Tracing over our time so far, my brain decided to rest stubbornly on Gold's words when Blue had accused him of liking me more than normal.

It hurt in an odd sort of way to think of how strongly he'd rejected her theory, even though she was skeptical of his words. Blue seemed convinced and Green was bound to agree with whatever Blue said simply because he didn't care enough to make his opinion on the matter. I had nothing to go by on Yellow, as I hadn't been able to see her expression when Blue had brought it up, and she hadn't said anything. Though, she was laughing when Gold tried to deny Blue's words.

Then again, he had been pretty clingy since I'd brought him home, though that could be attributed to the fact that I was the one who rescued him from the abuse of a training center of the sorts. Or it could be attributed to the possibility that he liked me in the way Blue had been insinuating. I sighed again. My thoughts were getting me nowhere.

Gold moved, stretching out from the ball he'd previously been curled into, and I tensed. It was ridiculous now that I look back because even if he had been awake then, he wouldn't have been able to know what I was thinking of. But he wasn't awake, so I relaxed again. I wished I could read _his_ thoughts. Mine were proving to be pretty useless in that situation.

I decided that even if he _did_ like me like that, it wouldn't make a difference because I was pretty sure that was something against the law. Or not against the law, but frowned upon. Like homosexuals were. Another point, we're both guys. And who knows what my father might do. After all, I'm his son, and something like that might ruin his image or something stupid like that. Which, I wouldn't care about if it were anything else, but in that kind of situation, he might just attempt to get rid of Gold.

I stopped. Why was I even considering all this? All of it would only apply if we both had mutual feelings of…like…for each other. Love was too strong a word then. And it was then that I understood why Gold's denial hurt. It was because I liked him the way Blue said he liked me. I almost jolted up, but then I realized that it wouldn't have accomplished anything but waking Gold up, so I stayed still.

_Maybe he does like me, but doesn't want to admit it…Great, now I'm getting hopeful. _I thought. My eyes wandered to him again. When he moved, his face had become visible. He was drooling in a strangely adorable way. _Because drooling is definitely one of those things that make your "top ten most adorable things in the whole world" list. Yep, it's right up there with snails and spiders. _I thought dryly. I decided that it was because Gold was Gold, so that's why he could get away with drooling. Vaguely I registered that that was a dumb string of thoughts, but I was too tired to really care.

I woke up enveloped in the smell of Silver. Just Silver; nothing else. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking a few times in order to focus my vision. It took a minute for me to figure it out, but I realized I pressed up to Silver, and none of it was my fault this time. _He _was the one holding onto _me._ So, there. Then my brain caught up with me, and it took every fiber of my being not to start wriggling free like I was on fire.

I assumed we were both on our sides, and my head was tucked under his chin. My arms and hands rested uselessly against his chest and my legs were tangled with his. Cold chills surged through me, though I couldn't tell if they were from excitement or terror because I was feeling a little of both. After all, if he didn't mind it, that meant I at least stood a chance. If it was unconscious cuddling, and he was disgusted by it, then it would be like an indirect rejection.

I pushed gently away and discovered his grip to be much looser than before. Slowly, I slipped away, watching his face for any signs of waking. Once a safe distance away, I decided to try to find out what time it was. The clock nearby said it was almost nine in the morning. I couldn't remember what time it was yesterday, but it hadn't been that late. I didn't want to wake up Silver because I didn't know if he was one of those wake-me-up-before-I'm-ready-and-I-kill-you types of people, so I dug through one of the nightstands for more paper and , instead, found an old game console.

Red had one of them. He told me he got it from a person's hybrid. The hybrid got left behind and then Red helped him get back to where they said their owner was, so they gave him the console as thanks. But Silver's was in way better shape than Red's was and instead of lime green, like Red's, it was gray. The game cartridge was the same as what was in Red's though. A game called _Pokémon: Blue Version_. I thought it was weird when I first saw Green because he looked exactly like the rival character of the playable character in the game.

I pushed that thought to the back of my mind though as I climbed back onto the bed so I could investigate Silver's saved file in comfort. As I expected, he'd named the playable character something completely different from his own name. He named it Dave. I almost laughed because it was random and so simple... When I opened the saved file, I noted that Dave was in a city called Viridian. I thought that was weird too, since I'd lived in the slums of a completely different Viridian my whole life. All of the cities and towns in the game were named after cities and towns of the real Kanto region, but Viridian was missing its slums and skyscrapers.

I checked out Silver's team next. He'd chosen the water turtle, Squirtle, as his starter, but it was a Blastoise then. He named it Blue. It was a girl. I made the connection and dissolved into a fit of soft laughter. His second Pokémon was a Pikachu, female, named Yellow. I thought this was amusing, too, but not nearly as amusing as getting a giant tortoise and naming it after Blue. His third Pokémon was an Eevee, and I wasn't surprised when its name was Green, but I still laughed. Because it was a girl. The fourth and final Pokémon was a Golbat he named after himself. It was the only guy.

Silver was on the eighth gym, but hadn't beaten it, yet. I figured I'd leave that to him and instead ran around leveling up Green because she was pretty low-leveled for a Pokémon you could get fairly early in the game. I did this for at least an hour and Silver still hadn't gotten up. The maid had come in, but she promptly left when she saw that Silver was still asleep.

Bored and hungry, I switched off the game console and went to try my hand at safely waking up Silver. I pricked my ears as I leaned over him, waving my tail in a cautiously happy way.

"Silver." I called. He muttered something under his breath that I didn't even think was English and rolled over. I frowned, narrowing my eyes. _Don't ignore me!_

"Silver!" I rested my hands on his arm, leaning down so I could see his face.

"Gimme seven more hours. And then I'll get up." He murmured, without even opening his eyes. I blinked at him. Then, with a sly grin, I leaned in a little closer and licked his cheek. He pushed my face back.

"No." He'd opened his eyes to glare at me and wiped his face with his other hand. I bit the one that he used to push me away. Not hard, it was more like a nibble. He snatched it away, but wasn't irritated enough to really do anything, so he just closed his eyes again. _Stop ignoring me!_

"Feed me!" I exclaimed, pouncing on him.

"Jesus, you're right on top of my chest!" He gasped as most of the air was successfully knocked from his lungs. I smiled at him as he glared at me irritably. He was on his back now, having moved when I pounced on him so that he could breathe again. Then, with difficulty, he let out a breath, "Fine, give me half an hour and I'll feed you." He snapped.

"What am I supposed to do for a half-hour?" I asked. He shrugged. He was falling asleep again, so I leaned forward and licked his nose.

"Would you stop that!" He snapped, wiping his face with his sleeve again. I leaned in close, but before I could lick his nose a second time, he rolled over and took me with him and I found myself trapped in Silver's arms again. I couldn't reach his face anymore, which made my whole strategy of annoying him 'til he got up out of the question. However, the main problem was that Silver was –what's an appropriate word? Cuddling? Yes, cuddling. Silver was willingly cuddling me, and I did not know if it was because he has tendencies to use people as teddy bears, or because he actually liked me that way.

I was willing to go with the latter based off Silver's personality, but that could also have been false hope on my part, so I dismissed it. Mostly.

"Um…Silver…I didn't take you for the type to snuggle someone." I said tentatively. We were back in the same position I'd woken up in.

"I'm not snuggling," He muttered, "Go back to sleep."

"I'm not sleepy." I replied, somewhat childishly. He said something else that I don't think he actually voiced because I should've heard even the softest whisper.

"Then just sit quietly for thirty minutes." He said aloud. One of my ears twitched.

"I don't want to, that's boring."

"Shut up and let me sleep or I won't feed you."

"Animal abuse!"

"Are you implying that you are an animal now? Because most animals can sit still for thirty minutes."

"Hybrid abuse, then."

"As far as I know, there are no actual laws against that." Silver pointed out.

"That doesn't make sense." I muttered.

"There're people working on it, though. Besides, this is hardly abuse." He replied lazily. I had to agree, but not out loud.

"Whatever. You're threatening not to feed me." I said.

"Let me sleep and you won't have to worry about it." He replied. I huffed and let it drop. It was quiet for a bit, then Silver spoke again. "Gold."

"What?" I muttered, trying to sound exasperated.

"Did you mean what you said to Blue?" Now I was confused. I'd said multiple things to Blue.

"What did I say?" I asked.

"That you didn't _like_ me." He put emphasis on the word, so I knew what he meant. I could lie and say yes, or I could tell him the truth and risk rejection. But if he was looking to reject any advances, would he have brought it up? Maybe I was imagining the emphasis.

"No…" I said softly, "I didn't mean it." I braced myself for the shove or for him to recoil, but neither came.

"Oh. Then, I like you, too." He replied. His voice was off-sounding. Gentle. I wondered why he was so sleepy. It hadn't been incredibly late when we went to sleep. A mix of emotions were all running through me all at once, the main one being happiness, as cliché as that sounds. I didn't know what to say, plus he'd already fallen back asleep, so I just pressed a little closer and buried my smile in his chest. My tail waved slowly in barely contained joy. And I was able to sit still for a full thirty minutes – aside from the tail.

* * *

**Pepper: I told you. Fluff everywhere! :D Just the morning. No plot here. I'm sorry I couldn't help myself with the Gameboy color thing. But, I'll give a cookie to anyone who can guess who gave Red his Gameboy color! XD**

**Gold: Because you didn't make that totally obvious, or anything. .-.**

**Silver: Eventually it will be expained why Green is in Pokemon Blue. So don't bother to ask. =_=**

**Pepper: Silver, stop being rude about it. XI Anyway, if you haven't already, swing by my profile and vote for Red's owner, and leave a review, too. ;3 Oiyasami, my lovely readers. *bows***


	13. I AM DUMB I BET YOU ALL HATE ME

Hi, guys. :33

Right, so I haven't updated in forever, and you guys want to know why, right?

Yes, you do.

So, it's high school. Yeah, I know, that's so lame. But I took on more than I could handle, and now I barely have time to write anything, and I have about four stories to juggle. :((

AND I CAN'T JUGGLE. DDX

Anyway, the updates will be few and far between 'til my summer vacation. And you might get two or three if I'm on break.

I'm sorry, I love you guys, really.

And thank you, my newer reviewers. I'm sorry I haven't responded to any of you.

RED IS COMING, I PROMISE.

AND THEY WILL GO BACK FOR THE SKATEBOARD, I SWEAR.

I love you guys. :33

~PeppermintWolfs


	14. Chapter 12

**Pepper: Okay, this may or may not have been ready for the past few months and I just forgot about it...**

**Gold: It's been ready forever, and she just forgot about it... :I**

**Pepper: Sshhhoooossshhh... :II Just let them read. Only chapters now. By the way, last chance to vote for Red's owner if you haven't already because that will be settled next chapter. :33 Enjoy.**

* * *

Silver woke up exactly when he said he would. I was relieved to finally be able to stretch and move around, and slithered out of his arms instantly.

"You need a bath." He said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I just had one, like, three days ago." I replied, giving him a warning look. He missed it when he stood up to start looking for his clothes for the day.

"Yeah, sorry if it goes against your alley-way lifestyle, but here, we bathe daily." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"And I survived just fine without a bath every day, so I'll be just fine now." I snapped. He gave me a look before heading into the bathroom.

"Right, whatever. When I get out, it'll be your turn. So… sit and stay… All that stuff." He replied before the door shut. I didn't know where he thought I was going to go; if I tried to go anywhere except maybe the dining room or living room, I'd probably get lost. No, not probably; I _would_ get lost. But maybe he didn't think things through as much as I thought he did. I started playing with his Gameboy again. I assumed that's what it was called. Red's had the same label on it.

"Okay, your turn!" I jumped at Silver's voice. Because I'd been focused on the game, he caught me by surprise. When I turned to face him, he had a smugly satisfied smirk on his face, and had his hair pulled up again.

"No. You said you would feed me." I growled, staying in my spot in the center of his bed. I was out of reach unless he climbed up, which would give me time to move away again. He wouldn't be able to catch me.

"Look, either you take a bath or whatever you do, or _I'll_ drag you in there and bathe you myself. Then we can go get food." He snapped. Images of the scenario flashed through my mind and I felt my face heating up. I could tell by his face that he wasn't planning anything like what went through my head, but that didn't really make the vision go away.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" My mouth started talking before my brain could examine its contents. Again. Silver's face turned red as he was apparently subjected to the same images I was. Or at least, something close to them. Then, a smirk split his face.

"Don't tempt me." He said, crossing his arms. My eyes widened and I was sure my face was redder than a cherry. Quick as lightening, I leapt off the bed and raced for the bathroom, stopping only to grab fresh clothes before slamming the door behind me. I heard Silver laughing, and I glared at the door.

"Shut up! It's not even funny!" I growled through the door.

"You're a riot." He insisted, though his laughter was already beginning to fade.

"I am not!" I snapped, "You stay on the other side of this door!" I didn't receive a reply, so after a bit, I relaxed. I faced the shower, my ears falling back.  
Let me just say that my extreme dislike of water has nothing to do with my fear of sharks, okay? I actually have no idea why I hate water so much, though, once, Red mentioned it may be because I subconsciously remember the training center, and that the place was constantly damp from being cleaned and water was also used as a type of punishment, but I'm not sure how that would work. Water isn't very painful, so… But, the point is that the training center may or may not have something to do with my dislike of water. I decided that the best course of action would be to just take the dumb shower as quickly as possible and be done with it.

When I came out again, Silver made the mistake of saying I looked like a drowned rat because I had made little to no attempt to dry my hair, ears, or tail. Even if it was probably true, I was already irritated because he practically forced me to shower, so my throwing the nearest solid object at him seemed like a good idea. In the end it really wasn't, but I don't want to get into that since, afterwards, Silver reminded me of something much more important.

"Didn't you say you needed to find something in that bakery the other day?" He asked me suddenly. Currently I was sprawled across his lap, and he had started to look through the doodles and scribbles I'd done the day before.

"Yeah, it's in the alley next to it. I hope. I'm still hungry, too." I informed him, and made a face that earned me a strange look.

"Right. I was waiting for Lizabell." He replied.

"Who is Lizabell?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"The maid."

"She came earlier while you were asleep."

"Fine. We can get food when we get to the bakery."

"You mean, we're going?" I exclaimed excitedly, sitting up.

"Yeah, sure. I wanted to hang out with Blue today, and it's on the way." He said, making it sound like it was still going to be a great pain. Nonetheless, I hopped off the bed and trotted towards the door excitedly.

"Then, let's go! There's not a second to waste!" Silver just rolled his eyes and followed more slowly. He made me wait outside his father's study while he informed him where he would be for the rest of the day, and then got his father's butler to drive us.

The whole drive seemed to take forever, and I was sure my fidgeting was starting to annoy Silver. I really couldn't help it, though. I was so close to retrieving my most prized possession. Silver made a relieved noise when we stopped outside the bakery, and before I could run off, he took hold of my arm.

"I'm going to get us food, okay? Go do your stuff and don't fall in any trashcans. And stay out of trouble; I'll only be a minute. Wait by the car, or something." He said seriously. I just rolled my eyes and nodded. He let go and went into the bakery, so I raced into the alley and immediately went for the back. After knocking aside a few trashcans and scaring off a ragged-looking cat-hybrid, I found my skateboard. I wanted to howl my joy, but that would've been embarrassing, so I settled for quiet yelps of happiness that were equally embarrassing, but not as easily heard.

* * *

As I'd said, it took only couple of minutes to get the four donuts that were to serve as our breakfast. After paying, I went outside, and – surprise, surprise – Gold was nowhere to be found. I rolled my eyes and left the donuts with the butler before going to investigate the alley. It was long, and it smelled bad, but I guess I should've have expected that. There was apparently an unspoken agreement between the shop owners who used it that it was rarely to be cleaned out of all the garbage. And Gold had wanted to live here?

I shook my head, and delved farther into the dimly lit area. Finally voices reached my ears and up ahead I saw two tall, lean, kind of muscular-looking people. Well, one was a hybrid, and by their appearance, I didn't think the other was the owner. Up against the wall, smiling, albeit awkwardly, was Gold. The two taller ones laughed harshly and his smile widened some. Worried, I started to intervene, but the appearance of another hybrid from over the wall of the alley, stopped me.

He had red eyes and tall ears, like the size of Gold's only straight up, and more in proportions with his face. His fur and hair were jet black, spikey and wild, and shone dully. He reminded me of Gold, though I could tell he was older and probably more sophisticated. His eyes seemed to meet mine for a split second, but then the suspicious gaze turned to Gold.

My hybrid looked shocked beyond words to see this new one, and the other two welcomed him, calling him Red. Why was I not surprised?

"Gold! I've been looking for you. I caught your scent a few days ago and found your skateboard, so I figured you were around." Red said, a smile spreading across his features as his thick tail waved back and forth.

Gold made some incoherent spluttering noises before he found his voice, "But, you were… The guys in the white coats got you!" He said in disbelief. Red laughed and the other two laughed with him.

"It's not so hard to get away once you've done it enough times." He replied, his ears twitched in my direction before his eyes followed. Gold turned too, and grinned widely.

"Silver! Come on, look!" He exclaimed. I strolled over, and he met with me a few feet away from the other three. "Silver, this is Red, yunno, the Red I told you about." He said.

"I guessed as much." I replied, glancing at the hybrid in question. Now that I was closer, I could see places on his arms and face where it looked like he'd felt the sting of a whip. Gold had the same marks on his shoulders and arms, too, but they'd started to fade. Red's ears fell back slightly under my gaze.

"Red, this is Silver. He's, ah…uh…a friend." Gold tried to smooth over the tension. But, really, it wasn't my fault this "Red" was starting to act like I'd run over his tail or something. However, at Gold's words, his ears perked up again and he seemed almost curious.

"Friend? So that's where you've been. I wondered who the smell on you belonged to." Red replied, the smile started to return. The two guys from before had started arguing in hushed voices in the background, I wasn't sure about what, but the hybrid looked extremely irritated.

"Yeah. Silver's kind've…well, rich. Or, his dad is, so it's like really clean and rosey-smelling there." Gold said. Red nodded like he already knew.

"So, where're you headed now? I found this really great street a few blocks over. It looked like a cool place to hang around for a while. Wanna check it out?" Red grinned mischievously, and I began to doubt his sophistication.

"Actually, me and Silver were going to see a friend of his," Gold started, though he seemed to really regret having to turn it down, "But, maybe you could come along, too. You might actually like her. I mean, if Silver doesn't mind." Gold turned his pleading gaze to me, and I shrugged. They were "practically brothers" after all.

"Whatever, I'm just ready to go." I replied. Gold grinned, and Red smiled a little wider too.

"Awesome." He said.

"So, we can leave now, right?" I asked. The other hybrid, that I decided was either a mouse, rat, or hamster, and the guy with him were still arguing heatedly a little ways away, but Gold and Red didn't seem to care, so I ignored it. Mostly.

"Yeah, okay. See ya, guys!" Gold called out to the two arguing. They paused to wave and insist that he come back around. Red waved at them as I started to lead the way back towards the car. Red started following first, and Gold was right on his heels, talking animatedly, a skateboard under one arm. I assumed that's what he came here for.

The ride to Blue's was irritating like you wouldn't believe. First of all, Red did even have a shred of maturity once he got used to you, and only encouraged Gold to act like more like an idiot than usual. So, both of them were unnecessarily loud. Secondly, I spent the whole time trying to convince myself that I wasn't jealous because Red currently had the whole of Gold's attention. _I wasn't. I swear._


End file.
